


and all my joyous body

by ForeignLander



Category: Castle
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Toys, kinkofthecastle, summer 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants her pregnant and he wants her pregnant now.  Fill for kinkofthecastle summer 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The gravel of the driveway crunching under the tires of his Mercedes makes Castle's blood shimmer with excitement, the knowledge that this is finally happening sending a smile breaking out across his face. He brought it up after a night of intense fucking - probably the kinkiest of their nights together thus far - and she'd agreed immediately. He couldn't contain his surprise and she'd proven to him just how serious she was with the searing heat of her mouth, sucking his limp cock back to hardness and then riding him. _Hard_.

"You ok over there, Castle?" He jolts back to reality and she's smirking at him from across the console, must have noticed him getting lost in his own head.

"Yeah," he husks, and clears his throat until he thinks he can speak without sounding like a pre-pubescent teenager.

"Yeah, just...thinking," he says, turning the keys in the ignition and popping the door open the minute the engine shuts off.

He's rustling in the trunk, trying to grab the handles of too many bags at once, when he feels her palm slide up his back to cup his shoulder.

"Hey," she says gently, laying a staying palm on his arm when he doesn't still. "Castle, look at me."

His eyes meet hers and she moves her hand from his back to cup his cheek, gently caresses his jaw with the sweep of her thumb.

"Rick, we don't have to do this if you don't want."

He drops the bags, hears the heavy thud as they land back in the trunk, and his hand lifts to her chin, taking it lightly between his thumb and forefinger. The swipe of his thumb along her bottom lip makes Kate's eyelashes flutter and he watches in fascination at the way her body responds to him, to this gentle caress.

"You _know_ I want this. I just want you to be sure that this is what _you_ want, Kate."

Her answering smile is soft and sweet and her hands cup his jaw, pull him down to her for a long, lingering kiss. At the wet sound of their lips parting she leans her forehead against his, whispers her trust against his lips.

"I do, Rick."

Castle lays his hand over hers where it rests against his right cheek. Turning into her touch, he places a soft kiss at the base of her fourth finger, lingers when he feels the cool platinum of her ring against his lips.

"Ok," he murmurs, and then moves is hands to cup her jaw, pulls their foreheads apart, needing to see her eyes when he tells her this, need to be sure.

"But you have to safeword if it's too much. I don't want to ruin this for us, Kate."

"Ok," she says firmly, making sure he sees the sincerity of the affirmation reflected in her eyes. She trusts him completely and she wants this. Badly.

As soon as she sees the resolve settle in the lines of his face, sees him relax into the set of his shoulders, the corner of her mouth pulls up with the arch of her eyebrow.

His breath rushes out when she palms him, one quick squeeze, and then she turns on her heel and saunters towards the house, swinging her hips a little bit more than usual. When she gets to the door, she turns back over her shoulder, a laugh ringing out of her at the surprised set of his mouth, the dazed look in his eyes. She doesn't turn back, wants to see his reaction to her next words.

"Knock me up, Castle."

His mouth snaps shut, his nostrils flare, and his eyes go black at her words. She turns back to the door, a shiver running down the length of her spine to settle warm and wet between her legs. Game on.

* * *

He stumbles up the last step of the porch and catches his balance as he crosses the threshold. The warm summer breeze swirls around him in the foyer and he smiles, grateful for this place, for the time he gets to spend here with Kate. Kate Beckett. His wife.

It still hits him sometimes, knocks the wind out of him when he thinks about the absurdity of it all. Five years ago he never would have pictured this, their beautiful life together, their wonderful, unconventional family.

They discussed kids before they were married, in the early stages of their engagement. He's always wanted more, but after raising Alexis with an absentee mother, he didn't want to do that again. He wants to share the joy of childhood, the good stuff and the bad stuff, with somebody. With Kate. So when she came home one night, settled into his lap and told him she was ready to try, wanted to have a baby with him, he couldn't help it. He took her right there, laid her out over his desk and worshipped her body.

He knew realistically that they had to wait until after the next cycle of her birth control for her to actually get pregnant, but that didn't stop him. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, was on her nearly constantly for the 48 hours that followed.

He comes back to himself when he stubs his toe on the doorway to their bedroom. He shakes it off and drops the bags to the floor, has to find Kate. Now.

She was teasing him before and he knows it, but they talked about this, discussed how this weekend would go. As of now, for an entire weekend, Kate Beckett is his to do with what he pleases. He remembers how she responded when he'd whispered his fantasy into the soft skin of her neck that night.

_"I want to take you to the Hamptons and get you pregnant. Fuck you for days. When I want, how I want. I want to look at your body as our baby grows inside you and remember how it got there. How I put it there."_

The memory of the sex that followed - the pure, carnal _fucking_ that _she_ instigated- makes his blood rush south. Reassures him again that this is what she wants.

He needs her. Now.

Castle walks down the hall, looking into each room to see where she disappeared to. He turns past the stairs and finds her sitting in her favorite chair in the library, legs tucked under her, eyes tracking across the page.

He walks up to her and takes the book from her hands, none too gently, and tosses it to the floor. When Kate looks up, sees the set of his eyes, the aggressive stance of his posture, she does her best to hide the shiver that rolls down her spine. _Yes_.

"Took you long enough," she laughs, and then he's on his knees in front of her. With a growl, he grabs her hips roughly, shimmies them forward until they're resting at the edge of the seat. Castle wastes no time in divesting her of her pants and underwear. He hooks her legs wide over the arms of the chair and then his mouth is on her.

She tosses her head back and moans, long and low when he pushes his tongue into her. A sharp flick to her clit makes her hips pitch forward and then his hands cup her ass. He's devouring her, kissing her cunt like he kisses her mouth, tongue sweeping inside again and again.

He doesn't stop, doesn't slow. That combined with the anticipation of this weekend, imagining all the ways he's going to fuck her, sends her flying. With a loud, long moan she comes on his face, squealing and fisting her hands in his hair when he flicks his tongue rapidly against her clit, too sensitive from her orgasm to handle the direct stimulation.

His tongue slows, making gentle circles around the nub but not touching, and curls two fingers inside her. One of her hands sweeps across his forehead and she looks down at him between her legs.

"Hate t- to break it to you, Castle, but your mouth isn't gonna, ahhh, get me pregnant." The words are staggered, her lungs unable to release her breath in a steady stream in the aftermath of her orgasm.

He growls into her wetness, fingers rubbing harshly and then he's gone. When he stands, she can see his hardness straining against the zipper of his jeans. She slips her legs from their perches on the arms of the chair and stands, grabbing him through his pants, stroking as best she can through the thick denim.

Castle swats her hand away roughly and steps out of reach.

"Take your shirt off," he says and she slowly complies, arms moving slowly to torture him and much as she thinks she can. Once her shirt is piled on the floor, he spins her roughly and flicks open the clasp of her bra.

He's making minimal contact with her skin, but his hands sweep along her shoulders when he pulls the garment down her arms and goosebumps erupt across her. Without touching her, he speaks.

"Bend over and brace yourself."

A fresh wave of wetness floods her already sopping cunt at his words and she acquiesces. She bends at the hips, keeps her legs straight so her ass is presented in a way she knows drives him crazy, and braces her hands on the wide, leather arms of the chair.

Castle drags the zipper down and pushes down on the waistband of his pants and boxers just enough to let his cock spring free. Taking himself in hand, he strokes lazily a few times, then aligns himself and thrusts home.

Kate groans and her back bows into a downward arch. She throws her head back, hair falling messily across her back and shoulders.

"Ungh, fuck. Castle."

He stays silent, but his pace is punishing and he grips her hips to keep her still as he pounds into her. With a quick shift of his weight he kicks both of her legs to the side. She's spread as far as she can go without losing her balance, but her feet slip outwards on the smooth wood of the floor, making his cock slide across her front wall even more forcefully. Castle's iron grip on her hips is the only thing keeping her from falling over and she leans into it, gives herself over to him as he fucks her.

Loosening but not releasing his grip on her right hip, Castle snakes his hand down the crease between her leg and her torso and flicks at her clit with his middle finger. She starts to tighten around the intrusion of his cock, and she talks him up, her orgasm swiftly approaching.

"I love your cock," she grunts out, head thrashing back and forth, side to side. From his position above her, Castle can see the sides of her breasts as they swing with the force of his thrusts. He loves watching her body moves when they're like this, the way her ass jiggles when he's pounding into her (not that he would ever share that particular bit of information with her).

Beckett's next words are high-pitched and desperate, partly because she knows it undoes him and partly because she can't help it. "Shit, Castle! Ah, fuck, I'm gonna come."

Castle snarls through his teeth and picks up his pace inside her. His right hand flicks at her clit, the length of his forearm keeping her hips in place, and his left hand releases her to swipe against the back of her neck. He gathers her hair at the base of her neck and rolls his wrist to wrap it around his fingers. He thrusts once, hard, and stays buried deep inside her. It pulls a ragged gasp from her throat and then a yelp when flicks her clit sharply too many times for her to count.

Castle gives a hard tug on the hair wrapped around his fist, makes her back arch further, her breasts bounce and thrust out, neglected nipples tight and begging to be touched. Suddenly, the contact against her clit is gone his right hand swings around and slaps her hard on the ass and she's coming. Her knees buckle with the force of her orgasm, filthy words and groans spilling from her lips when she collapses to the floor and he falls out of her.

"I'm coming! Ah, fuck, yeah, Castle. Oh shit, Rick, fuck yeah. Fuck."

The last word turns into a scream when he drops to his knees and mounts her again, thrusting hard and fast. He comes on a growl, stills deep inside her, and her cunt spasms around him.

"Take my come." She clenches again at his words and he groans, hip bucking again. "Look at that greedy cunt milking me. You want my come, Beckett?"

She whines, giving no answer and he smacks her ass, just continues talking as he spills the last of his load inside her.

"Take it all, Beckett."

She gasps and clenches hard, her nipples coming into contact with the cool leather of the chair as he loosens his fist in her hair.

She collapses forward onto her forearms and groans when he slips out of her. Caste reaches around to grab her underwear and cleans their combined wetness of his rapidly softening cock.

She looks back, still breathing heavily when he tosses her underwear back to the floor. He stands slowly, reaching out to slap her ass again pulling a groan from her. Her head collapses forward to rest on her forearms.

Castle tucks himself back into his boxers and zips up his pants. Beckett doesn't have the energy to move, her body limply draped over the chair, legs open, dripping center on display, but she hears him when she speaks and it sends a shiver down her spine.

"Don't get dressed. I want you naked in case I decide to fuck you later."

Kate twitches and whines when he smacks the flat of his hand against the sensitive skin between her legs. The contact leaves her clit burning.

"And don't clean this. I want to see my come leaking out of you."

She whimpers, clenches at the visual his words create and hears him groan when some of their combined wetness leaks out onto her thighs.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you can walk again," he says, and then panting and sated, she's alone.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

Kate spends a few minutes catching her breath before she attempts to move. Her arms tremble slightly when she pushes up, shivers when the air hits the sweat cooling on her skin. Her nipples stick slightly to the leather and when they peel off, she twitches violently, her inner muscles clenching.

If she is this undone after one round, she can't imagine how she'll feel at the end of the weekend. When Castle told her he wanted to do this, whispered it - a little bit ashamed - into the curve of her neck one night, she agreed instantly. She didn't even have to think, just showed him exactly how much she wanted it.

On weak legs, Kate steps into the hall and sets off to find him, worried he might need a little bit of reassurance. The stickiness between her legs is equal parts uncomfortable and arousing.

Crinkling paper can be heard from around the corner and when she steps into the kitchen, she finds him sitting at the breakfast bar skimming the sports section. He must sense her there, because he turns his eyes to her and smiles softly, warmly. The stool he's sitting on swivels out, his legs spread slightly, and he pats his left thigh, motioning for her to sit.

She laughs as she walks over to him and settles her hand against the back of his neck, nails scraping lightly through the fine hairs at his nape. Leaning in, she places one hot, open mouthed kiss against his neck, shivering when her bare breasts brush against the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't think you want me to sit there, hot stuff," she says, motioning to the mess between her legs and running down her thighs.

Sitting the paper on the counter, he swivels the chair to face her fully and cups her between the legs, the surprise contact making her grunt and arch into his touch. Two fingers swirl through their combined fluids and push up into her, curling roughly.

Her hips arch forward and he stands, the shift of his grip forcing his palm against her clit. Without a word, Castle starts walking slowly backwards, dragging both of them in the direction of the dining table. Beckett arches up onto her tiptoes to relieve some of the pressure of his thick digits inside her, but he just pulls tighter, adjusts to her motions, keeps her gasping and stumbling as he rubs rough circles inside her.

When they reach the head of the table, Castle drops heavily into the chair and begins to thrust his fingers into her at a punishing pace, the movement making even more fluid drip out onto her thighs. He's curling into her g-spot at the end of every thrust and Kate's back arches out as she lifts onto the balls of her feet trying to evade the sensation. _Too much_.

Suddenly, Castle pulls his fingers out of her, drags the wetness on his fingers across each of her nipples and then holds his hand in front of her face, his intentions clear. Instead of taking him into her mouth, she grasps his wrist and redirects the soaked digits to his mouth instead. Beckett watches as his eyes close and he sucks her wetness - his _come_ \- from his fingers. The image makes her clench around nothing.

Castle's fingers slide out of his mouth and then his eyes open. He surveys her, drags his gaze along the length of her body. Gripping her hips roughly, Castle pulls her body into the V of his legs, her ass leaning against the edge of the table. Holding her in place, he sucks one nipple into his mouth, and Beckett watches. She loves that _he_ loves her breasts, knows just how sensitive she is and takes full advantage.

After cleaning their combined wetness from one tight peak, Castle moves to the other to do the same. By the time he releases her, Beckett is breathing heavily, hands braced on his shoulders, clit tingling from the torture on her nipples.

Castle places the palm of one hand flat against her sternum and pushes until Beckett falls back onto her hands, scoots up the table at his silent command. Weight braced on her hands behind her, Kate looks down her body at her husband situated between her legs, fingers idly stroking her splayed thighs.

"What do you want, Kate?" Castle's tone is relaxed, but there's darkness in his eyes, a flat set to his eyebrows.

"Your mouth. Use your mouth," she breathes, and her head falls back when he strokes the sensitive skin at the crease of her thighs, through the wetness there, so close to where she wants him.

"Are you sure?" She knows he's up to something, but she can't tell what and she doesn't fucking care. Just needs his mouth.

"Yes. _Please_ , just eat me."

The first contact of his mouth on her is a fat slide of his tongue along the entire length of her opening. His hands brace her thighs and he circles her clit with the sharp point of his tongue. Beckett bucks and circles, grinds into his mouth, controlling the slide of his tongue with the motion of her hips.

The pressure of his hand against her left thigh is gone and Castle's hand slides up her stomach to press between her breasts. She takes the cue for what it is and leans back onto her elbows. A sharp pinch to her left nipple and a rasp of his teeth against her clit and she falls the rest of the way to the table, head knocking against the thick wood.

Castle thrusts the thick of his tongue into her and growls into the wetness coating his face. He's never done this before and it's more arousing than he can say. He's eating his come out of Kate and he feels his pants get a little tighter at the thought.

He's everywhere against her, flicking her clit, thrusting inside her, and when he removes his left hand from her hip and squeezes both breasts, Kate arches up off the table and into his touch. Castle rubs the tip of his tongue roughly against the left side of her clit, over and over in the way he knows drives her crazy, and her hips buck without her consent as she comes on his face for the second time today.

Her voice is a steady soundtrack of erotic noises as he works her through her orgasm. Castle rolls the tips of both breasts back and forth between the fingers of each hand, and then he drags his nails down her stomach. He never stops working at her with his mouth, just continues drawing tight patterns on her clit with his tongue.

Beckett hisses and claws at the table.

"Ah, Castle, too much. Too much."

He pauses the motion of his tongue, but doesn't remove it, just leaves it resting heavily against her sensitive nub. Two fingers curl inside her and drag roughly across her front wall, and she pushes up onto her elbows to watch him work.

Castle flicks at her clit lightly a half dozen times and her legs pull up towards her chest as she calls out his name, attempting to push him away. Before she has a chance, his mouth is gone and he's lifting his fingers to his mouth. He locks eyes with her as he cleans his hand, devouring all of the load that he just dug out of her sopping wet cunt. Once his fingers are sufficiently clean, he thrusts the same two fingers back into her, starts fucking her roughly with the thick digits.

Her legs fall out to her sides as he rubs at her, fingers pulling and pressing just _there_ inside her. He works at her and overwhelming heat spreads rapidly throughout her entire body.

"I don't think you're serious about this," Castle says casually, and she has to take a second to clear the fog from her brain, the fog created by the stroke of his fingers inside her.

"What?" she slurs, chin dropping forward in an attempt to see him.

"I don't think you're serious about having my baby." With that, his fingers pick up their pace inside her and she whines, not bothering to answer.

"How do you think you're going to get pregnant if you keep begging me to use my mouth on you? To eat all of my come out of your greedy little cunt?"

She tightens around his fingers, his words and his movement inside of her pushing her higher.

"Are you close, Beckett? Do you want to come?" He can feel her tighten around his fingers and he wants to play with her, wants to make her work for it.

"Yes! Castle, yes." She's gasping, arms thrown above her head to grab at the opposite end of the table.

"Ask me," he commands.

"Oh, God, make me come!" She's being loud, even more than usual, her voice strained and breaking.

"That sounded like a demand to me. You don't get to make those. Ask," he says emphatically. "I want to hear you _beg_."

"Oh, fuck, _please_. Please, Rick. Please let me come." She's fairly well screaming at this point, impossibly tight around his fingers, and he knows she's on the edge. A couple more flicks, a few more drags of his fingers, and she'd be gone.

Which is why he pulls out of her and stands, leaves her heaving and gasping on the table as he reaches out to wipe his fingers off against her stomach.

Beckett's head snaps up and she whines, "No, Rick, please! Don't stop."

Castle braces a hand on the table to either side of her naked body and leans over, bites down sharply on her left nipple, and she arches, pushes the swell of her breast into his mouth. Releasing her with one last pinch, he pushes up, turns away and walks back towards his seat at the breakfast bar.

From his chair, he can hear her whimpering, and he smirks. But when he turns back over his shoulder, the grin falls from his face. Spread out on the table, Kate has three fingers of her left hand pumping between her legs as her right hand switches from one breast to the other, pinching and flicking her pink, pert nipples.

He growls and in a few long strides, he's on her, ripping her hand from between her legs, pulling her hand from her breast and roughly smacking them to the table on either side of her head. Beckett whines when he settles over her, still not having achieved the orgasm she so desperately wants.

"You fucking greedy slut," he growls. They're nose to nose and his warm breath washes over her face.

Yanking at her wrists, he pulls her roughly to her feet and drags her, naked and a bit shaky, to the doorway of the rarely used powder room in the bookshelf-lined hallway behind the kitchen. It's the same doorway in which he'd installed the pull-up bar she brought out here during their vacation last summer.

Beckett shivers violently when she see's the new additions to the bar. He must have done this when she was recovering in the library after their first round earlier. A new wave of wetness pools between her thighs when she realizes he planned this, already knew what he was going to do to her before he even finished fucking her the first time.

Next thing she knows, Castle is lifting her left arm above her head and fastening it into the cuff on the corner of the bar. He does the same to her right arm and once she's locked in, takes her in with a slow sweep of his eyes.

She's a tall woman, but with the height of the doorway, she has to relax her arms, feel the stretch in all of her limbs in order to be able to stand on flat feet. All of the most vulnerable parts of her are exposed in this position: the soft skin on the backs of her arms, the fleshy sides of her abdomen, and the tight buds of her nipples, pushed forward and out.

Castle doesn't touch her and frustration - sexual and otherwise - courses through her when she realizes it's most likely intentional. Beckett watches his every move, sees him reach to the top shelf of the closest bookcase and pull two pink, plastic clamps down.

She whines and twists, but it's no use, so she closes her eyes and waits.

The pinch of the first clamp on her right nipple makes her hiss and whimper. Once Castle has it fastened to his satisfaction, he lets it drop, the weight of the small motor inside tugging heavily. He fastens the second clamp to her left breast in much the same way, and then strokes the pads of his thumbs gently over her nipples, just long enough for some of her wetness to drip out and onto her highs. Beckett's hips buck towards him, heels lifting off the floor at the motion, and Castle leans in close to her, face situated just above her right shoulder so she can't get a read on him when he speaks.

"Not going to touch yourself _now_ , are you?" he whispers menacingly, and with a twist of his fingers, the clamps on her nipples vibrate to life, shooting bolts of electricity to her clit, making her cunt spasm around nothing. Her breasts are bouncing as the vibrations of the clamps jostle the weighted end that houses the motor.

Castle steps away, takes a moment to watch her body writhe at the sensations that wrack her system.

"I'm going to take a swim. I'll be back when I'm ready to give you my come. When you've earned it."

Eyes bugging wide, she begs, "No, Castle, please. I'm sorry! I'll listen this time, I promise. _Please_. Rick!"

But he's gone and the curtains billow through the door he left open in his wake. Her cunt clenches violently and she whines for no one to hear.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this story's going to get quite long, but I'll try to keep it as brief as possibl. Would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Kate spends about five minutes struggling against the vibrations on her nipples, twisting and turning, bucking her hips, trying anything to dislodge the torturous clamps from her tender, burning flesh. When she realizes that Castle was serious, that he's actually left her here, she gives up, clenching her teeth and trying to ignore the buzzing in her veins.

Her legs bow out an in, wetness trickles along her inner thighs, and she thrashes against her will. All of her motions are beyond her control, completely overtaken by the vibrations on her nipples. A warm sweep of ocean air rushes over her back from the door at the other end of the powder room that connects it to the pool area. The door clicks shut and she realizes she must not have heard it open, lost in sensation as she is.

Strong, rough hands grip her inner thighs, and a wet, naked body presses against her back. Her head falls back and Castle pulls, her inner thighs burning slightly when he stretches her wide. Her feet leave the floor and then her arms and his are the only things supporting her weight. The head of his cock slides through her folds once, brushes along her clit on the drag back, and then he pushes into her.

Beckett moans, high pitched and ringing loudly in the cavernous space of the hallway, and Castle spreads her legs further, pulling until her feet bump into the wall and bookcase. The vibrations on her nipples and his cock pumping into her tear her apart, blur her vision. Castle picks up his pace, fucking her wildly, her arms straining as she's suspended in mid-air and he comes on a growl. The feeling of him pulsing inside her, ropes of come filling her, sends her over the edge on a scream.

Castle stays buried inside her and waits, knows that in her post-orgasmic state she's going to be an incoherent mess when she realizes the vibrations of the clamps are still going. Right on cue, he feels her groan rumble through his chest still pressed against her back. Beckett whines, twitches, calls out weakly. Her thighs tense in his hands and she bucks, bobbing up and down slightly on his softening cock inside her, but she doesn't speak. Doesn't ask him to stop, just takes it. As a reward, he releases his hold on her thighs, her legs falling back to the floor. She is impossibly tight around him in this position and he pushes his hips into her ass a few more times, laughs as she tries to walk her lower half forward, away from him. Cupping a hand between her legs, Castle pulls out of her and immediately covers her opening with the flat of his palm.

He walks around her in the narrow doorway, body brushing against hers purposefully, and twists off the vibrations of the clamps on first one nipple, then the other. Beckett sighs, body going dangerously limp and heavy, and he speaks quietly but firmly.

"I'm going to uncuff you, but if any of my come leaks out of you, if you waste any of it, you will be punished. Understood?"

Her eyes clench shut tightly, but Beckett nods, whining slightly when he removes his hand from her center to set to work unhooking the cuffs. Inner muscles clenched tightly, legs pressed together, Beckett hopes beyond hope he hurries. Doesn't want to be punished, can't handle any more torture than the clamps still fastened tightly to her nipples.

The handcuffs clank when they're freed from the pull up bar and Beckett's arms fall limply to Castle's shoulders. Pulling her close, sweeping one hand down the length of her back, he bends and lifts her bridal style. Her head falls to the crook of his neck and then she's being gently settled onto the soft, beachy-colored fabric of the living room couch.

Blinking open her eyes, Kate focuses on his face above her as he works to position her body the way he wants. Castle pulls her ankles together and lifts, depositing a soft, down pillow under her hips, elevating them above the plain of her body and resting her legs to the side to lean against the back of the couch.

Gentle fingers sweep across her forehead, brushing the sweaty hair from her eyes. Castle drops quietly to his knees beside her and reaches down, unfastens the nipple clamps as carefully as he can. The motion still tugs a bit, and a quiet sound escapes her at the sensation. She watches him over the swells of her breasts, the red peaks of her nipples directly in her line of sight, as he presses a soft, quiet kiss to her lower abdomen.

Castle looks up at her and she smiles warmly, a bit dazedly, brushing one hand through the hair flopping over his forehead before letting it fall to rest over the spot he just kissed. Her thumb brushes across her skin, tracking the print of his lips. The sort flutter of cool air fans across her skin when Castle stands, grabs the throw from the back of the couch, covers her limp body in soft, warm fabric and cups her cheek. When her eyes flutter shut, he takes one final look at her glowing, thoroughly fucked body, and leaves her to rest.

* * *

The distant squawk of gulls over the gentle wash of the ocean pull her back to consciousness and Kate blinks open her eyes. A warm yellow glow has fallen over the living room and she realizes that she must have been asleep for quite a while for the sun to be this low in the sky. She stretches her arms above her head, sighing at the loosening of her still tired muscles.

Relaxing back into the couch, she rolls her neck towards the open space at the center of the room and sees a small stack of fabric resting on the coffee table just out of reach. Kate pushes up on her elbows and groans quietly when the muscles in her arms protest, winces when her thighs ache as she swings them over the side of the couch.

Kate reaches out to grab the fabric and a small piece of paper flutters to the ground. She picks it up, instantly recognizes the short, choppy strokes of Castle's unique script.

_Kate,_

_Put this on and come find me._

_I love you._

_Rick_

She huffs out a laugh and shakes her head. They're the only two people here, but of course he addressed the note to her, signed his name at the end. God, she loves this man. After all this time and no time at all, really. Still.

The fabric unfolds in her left hand and she sees the decal of a local shop on the soft, grey cotton. One of his old t-shirts then. Kate slips it over her head, pushes her arms through, and then tucks her nose into the collar, inhaling the scent of her husband. Part cologne, part fabric softener, part something uniquely him.

Pushing up onto unsteady legs, Kate stops in the kitchen for a glass of water and checks the time. 6:53. Wow, she really was out for a while. Her stomach makes itself known with a growl and she realizes she never got to eat lunch, hasn't eaten anything since they stopped for coffee on the drive up. She grabs a handful of M&M's from the dish on the counter - something that appeared after her second visit to the Hamptons house, back when she still thought of it as _his_ instead of _theirs_ \- and starts towards the sound of the sea, towards the open french doors, towards him.

She finds him lounging in one of her favorite places. The first week they spent here together, when she got up with the sun to walk or run along the beach, she always stopped here. Something about the old stone of the empty patio, tucked away into a hill where the edge of the lawn meets the sand of the beach, it draws her in. The second time they stayed here, just a long weekend away from the bustle of the city, he pulled her out of the car, practically dragged her across the lawn in his haste to bring her here. She would never admit it to him, but what he did, how he made her a cozy little getaway at the edge of the sea, it’s far and away the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her.

When she walks around the barrier of tall and narrow trees that curve around the back edge of the patio, the wind rushes off the ocean and she shivers when it hits the remaining wetness between her legs, nipples hardening and protruding visibly through the soft fabric of her shirt. He’s reading on one of the loungers, the one that’s almost the size of a queen bed. (The one that she tells him is over the top, but secretly loves.) The soft white linen hanging from the trellis above billows around him and she stills, pauses in her journey to just take a moment and look at him.

He’s wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks and, fuck, she loves his body. The expanse of his chest, the breadth of him…she just had him - well, he had her - a short while ago and already she wants him again. Arousal settles like lead in her limbs and carries her to him. She brushes her palm low against his stomach and settles on the edge of the cushion.

Without looking at her, Castle adjusts his grip on the book hovering above his face, and settles his right hand, warm and heavy against the outside curve of her hip. He never stops reading, doesn’t acknowledge her other than the hot stroke of his thumb over the crease between her leg and torso. She waits a few moments, assumes he’s just trying to find a stopping point in the narrative, another quirk of his that she is loathe to admit she finds adorable. But when he removes his hand from her, reaches up and turns the page before palming her thigh and resuming his casual stroking, she stills.

_Two can play this game, Castle._

Kate doesn’t bother speaking, just sets her fingers in motion along the sensitive skin below his belly button. He doesn’t speak and if it weren’t for the involuntarily twitch of his abdomen at the rasp of her nails, she would have thought he was unaffected. She reaches down, sips her fingers under the waistband of his swim shorts and runs the backs of her knuckles back and forth. The elastic snaps against his skin and she sets both hands to work undoing the laces that keep the fly of his shorts from gaping open.

When the knot is undone and the fabric is loose enough, Kate slips her hand in and pulls him out, smiles at finding him half hard. She squeezes once in time with the clench of the muscles of her own sex and strokes his cock, setting a leisurely pace. Her eyes are trained on his face, watching for any sign of response, but he just keeps reading, blue orbs diligently tracking the page. The only indication that he even knows she’s there are the glide of his thumb at her hip and the hardening of his dick in her hand.

His hand is dislodged from her hip when she gets to her knees on the bed and straddles his thighs, never slowing the pull of her hand along his cock. She brushes her thumb along his tip, gathering the wetness there, and cups his balls in her left hand, rolling and stroking in tandem exactly the way she knows he loves.

The hand that he’d dropped to the cushion after abandoning her hip rises to grip the pages of the book once more, and Beckett feels a fresh wave of wetness flood her core. She rises to her knees, shivers as the movement drags the t-shirt across her stiff nipples, and moves until she’s poised above his cock. One more pump of her right hand, one more twist of her left, and she sinks down on him, slowly, enveloping every last inch of his cock until she’s flush against his hips with him deeply seated inside her.

Rocking slowly, grinding her clit down into the rough thatch of his pubic hair again and again, she luxuriates at the feeling of him inside her. Reaching out, Kate takes the book from her husband’s hands, dog ears the page before leaning forward and tossing it onto an adjacent chair. Once the book is out of the picture, Castle’s eyes finally meet hers, disinterestedly, as if he just now realized she was there.

Warm palms connect with his chest as Kate braces herself against him, giving her more leverage to keep up the rolling and pitching of her hips. Her breasts are swaying under the fabric of the shirt he left for her and he catches glimpses of her hard nipples on every forward swing. Kate Beckett completely naked is gorgeous, but Kate Beckett wearing his t-shirt as she rides him is a fucking masturbatory fantasy come to life.

Castle folds his arms behind his head, lays back, and watches. She clenches around him and he smirks. She’d confessed to him one night after he’d held her up while they fucked against the wall of the shower that she loves his arms. He flexes, makes his biceps and triceps tighten, and she clenches again, eyes flicking back and forth between the swells of muscle on either side of his head. His arms relax, her eyes lock back on his, and she gives one last circle of her hips, nails of both hands digging into the wall of his chest.

When Kate stills, digs at his skin, she tightens around him intentionally - once, twice - milking him in a way she knows drives him crazy. He tries to hide it, but she sees it, delights in the flicker of his eyelids as he reacts to the squeeze of her hot, wet cunt.

She slides her knees out wider on the cushion, settling him more deeply inside her, and arches her back. Her t-shirt hangs loosely in front of her and when she pushes into his chest, rolls her hips back, up and off of him before sliding back down, she groans, eyes closing at the drag of her nipples across the fabric as her breasts sway. She sets a slow pace, meant to torture him, to break his cool resolve. Grinding, thrusting, rolling, dragging her hips, her tight wet heat sucking the length of his dick.

A harsh breath pushes through Castle’s nose when she presses up off his chest, no longer bracing her weight against him. He has to clench his teeth hard when she throws her head back, breasts pushing against her t-shirt, the mane of her hair whipping around her face and shoulders with the breeze coming off the ocean. This vision of her, grinding into his cock, taking what she wants, it makes him want to roll her over and finish her off, come long and hard inside her searing heat.

Once she’s found the rhythm she likes, found the roll of her hips that drags the head of his cock against that illusive spot inside her, she cups her hands to her breasts over the fabric of the t-shirt. She moans when she pinches and rolls the peaks through the soft cotton, clenches around him when she flicks her nails over her nipples.

When she masturbates alone, without Castle there to watch, she almost always wears a shirt of some kind. A loose, thin fabric that drags against her with every move. She’s not sure why, but something about the material against her breasts, between her fingers and her nipples, it makes everything more intense, keeps her more sensitive for a longer period of time.

Everything about this position is working for her and she feels her orgasm tingling in the pit of her stomach. The rocking of her hips against Castle’s intensifies and she grinds, thrusts until she’s _almost_ there. Castle knows she’s on the brink, needs just a bit more, but he’s not moving, not helping, wants to see her use his cock to get herself off. He grits his teeth as she bears down and when the telltale fluttering of her walls ripples around him, he grunts through his nose.

Almost constant moaning is vibrating in her throat and Kate’s hands leave her breasts. She leans back, arches over to brace her hands on Castle’s shins, and _rides_. Throws herself onto his cock at a punishing pace, fire erupting in her abdomen at the new angle. With a stutter of her hips, her vision blurs and she comes. Hard.

Castle groans with her when she comes and when her hips stop stuttering, when her violent thrusting turns back into slow rolls, he pulls one hand from behind his head and presses his thumb to her clit, peaking out at him and on perfect display in this position.

He didn’t give her any time to come down from her orgasm and at Castle’s rough, tight circles on her clit, Kate cries out, elbows bucking and leans even further back, sending his cock hard against her front wall. He rubs a few more times until she bends her knees up to push off of him.

But Castle’s faster. With a growl, he sits up and bites at her left nipple through her t-shirt, bites down harder when she screams. He sucks at her and wraps her legs around his waist as the part of the t-shirt over her left breast darkens under the wetness of his mouth. The new position of her legs makes Kate slide back onto his shaft, more deeply seated than before and she groans, hips rocking. She throws her arms around his neck, one splayed across his shoulders and the other cradling his head, hand a vice grip in his hair, completely wrapped around him. Her whole body rolls against his as she chases another release and Castle folds his legs, uses the leverage to thrust up into her, their bodies working in tandem to vault them both over the edge.

Castle can feel Kate’s breasts pushed tightly against his chest, the damp fabric of her shirt the only thing keeping them from being skin to skin. With his head tucked into her shoulder and her mouth at his ear, he can hear - can _feel_ \- every sound she makes.

“Rick, _please_.”

Her gasp, the sound of her begging breaks the small thread of control he had and he thrusts up into her as fast and hard as he can in this position, one hand pushing between them to flick at her clit. She seizes around him and hiccoughs through her release and the whole thing, this vision of his wife in his lap, on his cock, has him coming in long hot bursts inside of her.

They rock together for a few minutes, both content to revel in the aftershocks their combined release, wet and sticky between them. When they still, Castle falls back, draping the sated gasping form of his wife along his heated chest.

A hand strokes through her hair as she tries to regulate her breathing and Kate lifts up until she can get at his mouth. She kisses him, slow and wet and deep, clenching around his limp cock still deep inside her. Neither of them move, content to exchange lazy kisses under the glow of the evening sky.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I intended when I set out to write this chapter, but this is where they led me. To all of you who continue to read and comment: big ol' hearts in my eyes for all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool ocean air sends a shiver through her body and Kate burrows deeper, clings tighter to the warmth of her husband's body. The speed of Castle's strokes up and down the length of her back picks up and she places a series of quick, soft kisses to the expanse of his chest. Dragging her hands from the space between his shoulder blades and the cushion of the lounge, she pillows them on top of his sternum and rests her chin there, greeted by the sight of his twinkling eyes and boyish smile.

"Hi," she says softly, and he smiles wider at the gravel in her voice.

"Hi, yourself," he smiles back.

His hands slide down the length of her spine and his voice turns to laughter at the groan she releases, forehead falling to smack his chest, when he palms her, squeezing at the perfect shape of her ass he loves so much. He wiggles his hips just because.

"Can't," she murmurs pitifully into the space over his heart and he releases her, resumes his soothing strokes along the ridge of her spine.

His stomach growls loudly and she laughs, glances up at him again and moves her hands to dance along the tender flesh of his sides, nails dragging and setting off sparks on his skin.

"You hungry 'cause I fucked your brains out, Castle?" she asks playfully, and he can't help it. He finds her completely adorable, this version of her. Hell, every version of her.

He hums his assent and cups her jaw, pulls her mouth to his for a languid kiss.

When they break apart, she pushes against his chest until she's straddling him. When he reaches for her, hands going straight for her breasts, she swats at him lightly and swings her leg across him. Simultaneous groans fill the air when he falls out of her. Kate rights herself at the side of the bed and laces her fingers through his, pulls until he's sitting upright, his legs dangling over the side of the mattress.

"Come on, Rick. Feed me." She turns on her heel and starts up the path to the house. Meanwhile, he looks like a bumbling idiot, stumbling to his feet, rushing to tuck his limp cock back into his shorts in his haste to follow.

When he rounds the trees, she's nearly half way to the house and he runs to catch up. The t-shirt she's wearing is barely long enough and the hem brushes the tantalizing swell of her ass with each sway of her hips. When he finally catches up to her, a little out of breath, he palms her roughly, pulling away after depositing a rough swat to her right cheek.

She jolts a little at the contact, but relaxes back into him when he wraps his arms around her waist, hot mouth open, teeth and tongue at the side of her neck.

"Later, Castle. Food now," she says, prying him off of her, just their fingers tangling as they make their way inside.

* * *

She moans darkly and smirks around the bite of food in her mouth as she catches Castle shifting in her periphery. When they'd stumbled into the kitchen, hand in hand and more than a little bit unsteady in their post-coital state, they'd immediately started digging through the cabinets to find something to make for dinner. Well, she'd only gotten so far before Castle stepped up behind her and pressed her up against the counter with the roll of his hips, the expanse of his chest.

"Sit. I want you full for later."

She'd shivered at his breath against the shell of her ear, but settled into the chair as soon as he stepped back. Now, just the memory of it sends a spasm through her and she feels the small puddle of their combined wetness on the chair below her, crosses her legs to try to prevent more of his come from leaking out.

As they finish the last bites of their meal, silverware scraping against the plates, she goes to stand to take her dish to the sink. Castle stays her with a heavy palm on the thigh closest to him and takes her plate from her hand.

"I'll take care of this," he says, standing and walking around the island to flip on the sink. He speaks softly, just enough vibration of his vocal cords to be heard over the running water. His tone is casual, but she shivers slightly at his words.

"Go into my office, take off your shirt, and get on my desk."

Blue eyes lift to hers when she doesn't move and he stops scrubbing for a moment, speaks firmly and clearly. Dangerously, even.

"Now."

She stands slowly, coloring the motion with a shade of defiance, and walks at a leisurely pace in the direction of his office. She doesn't bother with the mess on the chair. Maybe he'll find it. Maybe he'll make her clean it later.

* * *

When the last dish is drying in the rack, Castle makes a beeline for his office. He's almost there and stops, takes a deep breath, needs to be in control. He loves this power play, he really does, but it takes a conscious effort on his part to consistently maintain a fierce dominant persona.

Once he's settled, once he relaxes his face into a hard mask, he steps through the archway and feels his cock twitch in his shorts. There, leaning on his desk facing away from him, is Kate. She's completely bent over, elbows resting on the dark wood, chin on one hand and flipping lazily through a magazine with the other. With the way she's positioned, her ass - her perfect, amazing ass - is on display for him. One leg is supporting her weight against the floor and the other is bent at the knee, lightly bouncing up and down, ankle twirling in small circles.

He knows this act, has seen it many times before. She's feigning ignorance, pretending she doesn't know what she's doing to him, pretending she doesn't know that she's not following the rules. _Oh,_ _hell yeah_. She's asking for it and he's going to give it to her.

He's across the room in three long strides and the first contact he makes is a hard smack to her ass with a flat, open palm. She inhales deeply at the contact, not quite a gasp, further proof of the game she's playing, the act she's putting on.

"I told you to get on the desk," he says firmly and there’s more than a hint of malice in his tone.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she pushes her ass back and up a little bit further. The motion has him hardening in his pants.

"I am on the desk," she simpers, eyebrows arching, lips open in a coy pout.

"Shut up," he growls. He smacks her again, harder this time, and watches as goosebumps erupt across her skin, prickling and reddening in the shape of his hand.

"Get on your back and spread your legs."

Thank God she's facing away from him because, embarrassingly, his hips buck sharply at her next move. Pushing up onto her palms, Kate crawls up onto the desk. One long, gorgeous limb after another and the way her hips swing, the way her back arches and her breasts sway, she's a fucking goddess.

When she settles on the desk on all fours, makes a show of arching her back so he can see her cunt, still full of his come, he changes his mind. Wants to take her right now, right here, like this.

"Stop," he barks, and she rotates her neck, looking back over her shoulder at him through lowered lashes.

He steps forward enough to reach her in this new position and runs both of his hands in circles over her ass, kneading roughly and then soothing with the heat of his palm.

"I'm gonna take you like this. Fuck that come-filled pussy until it's empty then fill it up again."

There's a slight dig of her fingers into the desk, but other than that, she doesn't react to his words. She's playing the part and he's hard as a rock, erection straining against the fly of his shorts.

Releasing her ass with a smack, Castle removes his shorts completely and his erection springs free. She's still watching him and her eyes flick down when his cock bobs against his stomach. Taking himself in hand, he steps between her legs and rubs his tip back and forth along her folds, smearing through the wetness there. He circles her clit slowly, doesn't stop until he gets a reaction from her.

When she gasps and shifts her hips back, he traces back to her opening and thrusts hard without warning. Her whole body jolts forward and her hands skid across the wooden surface of the desk in an attempt to catch herself. With a growl, Castle roughly grips her hips, pulls back hard, and slams into her. His dick spears deep inside her and Kate groans, head falling forward, shoulders rolled up around her neck. Warm wetness drips down the creases of his hips and he growls, thrusts into violently at the feeling.

"Oh, fuck yeah, look at my come leaking out of that pretty pussy," he grits out, teeth clenched hard to keep himself in check. On each thrust of his hips, he yanks hers back, the combined forces making each impact that much more forceful. The sounds of their bodies are obscene, from the wet squelch of her cunt to the hard clap of his hips meeting her ass, everything is combining to overload his senses.

She's being vocal now, yelping and whimpering at each hard collision of their bodies and he smacks her ass again to hear her cry out. The ricochet of his palm draws his eyes to the rounded flesh beneath his hands and he releases her, wants to see the movement outside the confinement of his grip. His eyes nearly roll back in his head at the result.

"That's right. Oh, _shit_. Give me that ass. _Fuck_ , Beckett."

She whines, grips hard at the flat plane of the desk to keep from falling now that his hands aren't supporting her movements. Her back arches a bit more and he slides his palm up her spine, bending over her slightly to reach between her shoulder blades, and pushes until her back is a long downward slope and her breasts drag across the cool, smooth with every thrust of his cock. She tries to arch away, but he keeps a steady pressure there, smacks her ass in warning with his free hand.

"Don't move,” he growls out and she clenches around him.

“Oh yeah, you like that? You like having your ass in the air with my cock deep inside you?”

She screams, a long, hissing yes and he slides his hand off her back. He thinks she got the message and he wants to see, wants to lean back and watch her body take all of him. He never slows his pace, just fucks her hard and rough as he talks.

“Maybe I’ll keep you bent over all day tomorrow. Face down, ass up. Pussy open for me whenever I want.”

He smacks her hard on the ass at his words, palm smoothing over the skin before lifting off and smacking her again. She’s a constant stream of noise, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow, just keeps up his riotous pace.

“Bend you over outside, right in the middle of the lawn where the neighbors can see, watch that ass bounce while I fuck you, see me fill your pussy with my come.”

Her head thrashes from side to side and then she collapses onto her chest, breasts pressed against the wood, hands in a vice grip against the opposite edge. Her jaw is open wide, a cacophony of sounds spilling from her lips, and her teeth clash together with the force of his thrusts.

“Oh, God! Fill me up.”

He grips her hips again, pulling her hard into each grind of his cock.

“You want it,” he growls. “You want my come, Beckett?”

“Yes! Yes, God, _yes_! Rick, _please_!” she screams, body in overdrive, sweat pooling in the small of her back, the crease of her ass.

He thrusts one final time and then holds her hips firmly against his. Beckett whines and tries to grind against him, but his grip is too firm and her body is too tense to fight. Castle holds still as long as he can, but he’s about to lose it and he wants her to go with him. He pulls out of her slowly, and she whimpers the whole way. When just his tip is inside her, he tightens his grip and speaks clearly.

“Take it.”

With one firm tug and thrust, he resumes his earlier pace, shoving his cock into her until she screams out her release, his immediately following. He pumps a few more times and then gives one more hard thrust, stilling deep inside her as her cunt squeezes him, milking the last of his come from his twitching cock.

Castle’s breathing heavily and Beckett’s practically wheezing, body lifting and falling rapidly as her ribs expand with each heaving breath. When he thinks he can move without collapsing, Castle slips out of her, watches with rapt attention as some of their combined fluids leak out of her pink and glistening cunt. He gives an experimental flick to her clit, peeking out from between her legs, wet swollen from lack of attention. Without the support of his hands on her hips, she collapses, legs giving out beneath her.

Castle makes it three steps and collapses into the leather chair at the side of the desk. He takes in the scene - the two of them, panting, sweaty, and naked - and meets the unfocused eyes of his wife. Seeing her expression brings him full circle and he can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him. For a moment, Kate just stares, contemplates him with a dazed glare. Then, so minuscule a movement that he barely catches it, the corners of her lips twitch. Her cheeks swell with the force of her smile and they both give in to a fit of laughter.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read and comment. Your response/support is overwhelming and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were both able to move again, they’d stumbled from the office, up the stairs and across the soft carpet into their bedroom. The journey took an embarrassingly long time, a combination of shaky legs, frequent groping, and sloppy kisses.

He’d stopped her just inside the doorway, cupped her face, and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. When they’d finally pulled apart, Kate laced her fingers through his and led him to the shower, shivering when her feet landed on the cool tile. From the moment they stepped in, they’d been a tangle of limbs, washing, kissing, groping. A gasp filled the stall of the shower when the water ran cold and Kate pressed into him to get away from the chill. Curling around her, Castle extended one muscular arm to shut off the water. He chuckled when he felt the rasp of teeth along his bicep, and stepped out, tugging her after him.

They didn’t bother to dry, just stood, wet bodies and tongues sliding. Then, Castle walked them slowly back out of the bathroom towards the bed. When his knees hit the mattress, he’d collapsed back and pulled her with him. Their hands wandered, and for the next half hour, they worshipped at each other’s bodies, the room filling with the sounds of their lovemaking.

The light stroke of fingertips up the slope of her stomach brings Kate back to the present and the man at her back. They haven’t moved since their last round over an hour ago, just rested, content to be together after their breathing slowed and the sweat glistening on their glowing bodies cooled and dried.

Slowly, Castle’s hand drags back down and settles low on her stomach, warm and heavy. She breathes deeply at the contact, the reality of the true purpose of this trip catching her unawares again. Grabbing his arm, she pulls him more tightly against her back and strokes her fingers lightly along the back of his palm where it rests on the soft swell of her flesh.

The heat of Castle’s open mouth meets her skin as he places a long, wet kiss to the column of her neck and her eyes flutter shut. She sighs, long and light when he trails kisses all across the length of her neck, the sweep of her shoulder. His fingers dig into her stomach a little and she lays the flat of her hand overtop of his, both resting over-

Nothing. Resting over nothing. She’s not quite sure what to call this, whatever it is they’re doing here. They’re having great sex - really great, hot, sometimes kinky sex - but they planned this and she’s not naive. She knows how long it takes to get pregnant, but the combined weight of their hands feels…right.

Hair tickles across his brow and Castle scrunches his face, lifts his head slightly to see beyond the profile of Kate’s face. She can’t quite make eye contact with him in this position, isn’t willing to give up the warmth of his chest at her back and his arm around her waist, but she whispers, eyes open and glittering in the moonlight off the ocean.

“I can’t wait to have a baby with you, Rick.”

His heart seizes at the words and he has to see her, has to get at her mouth, breathe his love into her, this beautiful woman in his arms. Pushing up on his elbow, he curls himself around her as much as he can without sacrificing his hold on her, and presses his mouth to hers. The kiss is hot, open mouths and sweeping tongues, but tempered with love. There’s no rush, just the two of them, hopefully soon to be three, in this moment together.

When they break apart, Castle rests his forehead against her temple. Still breathing raggedly, he speaks close to her ear, lips brushing against the shell on every word.

“I can’t wait to see you with our baby.” He punctuates his statement with a brush of his thumb under her bellybutton and tugs her a little closer into the alcove of his body. He wraps his lips around her earlobe, sucks gently at the skin, and paints a picture with words and the wet swipe of his tongue.

“You’re going to be so beautiful. You’re beautiful now, but, God, Kate, you’re going to be so unbelievably gorgeous.” 

His hips shift against hers and she feels him hardening against the curve of her ass, pushes her hips back into him to spur him on.

“I can’t wait to watch you grow, watch your body change.”

A groan rumbles through her chest and she drags his hand up her torso guides him to her breast, squeezes around his fingers to encourage him to do the same. 

“I want to make love to you while our baby grows inside you,” he says, wrapping his left arm under her body to cup her other breast, rolling the peak gently between his fingers.

Kate leans as far into his chest as she can and lifts her right leg to wrap around his, opening herself for him, giving herself over to him and this picture he’s painting. Of this fantasy, of the future he sees for them.

He rocks his hips into hers, but the angle is wrong and he pushes along her folds, coating himself in her wetness, his tip nudging her clit on every forward pass. Her hips are rocking in opposition to his, the counterpoint of their bodies spurring them both on. When Castle bites at the side of her neck, she arches into his hands, mouth opening on a soundless gasp.

“Oh, God, me too, Rick,” she releases on a huff of air. “Let me have your baby.”

Reaching down, he removes his hand from her right breast, lines himself up, and pushes into her on a slow drag. Twin moans swirl between them, and it’s excruciatingly intense in this position. She’s tight as a fist around him and every thrust into her sends shockwaves up her spine as he drags across all the most sensitive places inside her. 

Castle never quickens his pace, just slowly rocks and circles his hips. The hand that vacated her breast moves to rest just above where they’re joined and pulls back, forcing his tip that much further into her.

Her chest pushes further into his palm and Kate’s left hand slides along the pillow to curl around his head, holding him close, his mouth open and wet against her skin. Skating her nails down the length of his arm, the fingers of her right hand lace through his, their combined weight resting just under her bellybutton.

They rock together for what feels like hours. Everything is heightened and by the time Castle feels a tightening in the base of his spine, they’re both breathing heavily. Trapping her fingers between his, he walks their hands down to where he slides in and out of her and uses both of their forefingers to rub slow circles against her clit.

“Rick!” It’s a gasp and he increases the pressure on her sensitive nub.

“Let go. Come on, Kate. Come for me.”

Her orgasm takes her in a tide of sensation that radiates from the base of her spine out to the edges of her body. She doesn’t moan, doesn’t cry out, just breathes through it - deep and heaving, then tight and shallow - into the darkness of their bedroom as she comes undone.

Castle stills, his hands pausing in their pinching and rubbing, and releases deep inside her. He’s quiet as well, just bites at her neck as he twitches inside her, warmth spreading through her midsection as he fills her up again. Once he stops moving completely, once they’ve both come down from their collective high, he drags their still-intertwined right hands back up from between her legs to rest once more against her stomach. Unhooking her right leg from behind his knee, Kate sighs as he falls out of her. A muscular thigh slides between hers and she relaxes, crossing their legs and feet around one another, completely intertwined.

With the stroke of his thumb, the wash of his breath against her neck, and the warmth of their combined release at her center, she drifts to sleep.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, everyone. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Some personal things going on didn't leave me any time to write. I know this one is short, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of bacon and coffee wafts through the bedroom and Kate stretches, groans a bit when her back protests. She and Castle have had some pretty acrobatic nights together, but she can’t remember the last time she had that many orgasms in that many positions in such a small period of time. Swinging out of bed, Kate shivers when the cool air meets her naked skin and goes to find some clothes.

Castle spent all day yesterday driving her crazy, so now it’s time for a little payback. She digs through the drawer until she finds what she’s looking for. Pulling the simple, grey cotton underwear on, she goes to move towards the other dresser in search of a shirt, but stops when she catches sight of herself in the mirror. She runs a hand through her hair and smiles. She looks…completely, thoroughly fucked. The stickiness between her legs is a more tangible reminder of yesterdays activities and she shivers, can’t wait to see his face this morning knowing what the sight of her like this does to him.

With that in mind, Kate searches for a specific top, one she knows will drive him crazy. She finds it at the back of a drawer and pulls the loose, thin tank top over her head. She knows that he loves the sight of her in just her underwear, but his eyes always go a little more unfocused when she wears this particular garment.

The top is loose, stretched from wash and wear, and the scoop of the neck sweeps low between the valley of her breasts. The swells at the top and side of her breasts are bare, the fit of the shirt just so to cover the pink pucker of her nipples. She may as well not be wearing anything at all. The fabric is white and so very, very thin that every curve of her body, every mark of her skin is visible beneath the shirt, the blush of her nipples straining against the thin fabric.

After a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth, she follows the smell that promises caffeine and food and finds him at the stove, pushing eggs around a crackling pan. He hears her approach, but doesn’t turn as she rounds the counter, wraps her arms around his wast and presses her lips to his shoulder blade. 

“Morning,” she hums, lifting her chin to rest on his shoulder, smiling wider when she sees his own profile shift with his grin.

Turning his head, he presses his lips above her left eyebrow, whispering a good morning into her skin. She lingers for a moment, content to have the warmth of him against her, but then her need for coffee overpowers her need for him and she drags her hand along the small of his back as she moves to the counter. The heat from the pot billows up against her when she pours herself a cup. Closing her eyes, Kate leans back against the counter, inhales deeply through her nose over the rim of the mug, and takes a long, delicious sip.

She moans when the flavor explodes on her tongue and she blinks open her eyes at Castle’s laugh. He’s serving eggs onto two plates, twisting off the burner as he speaks.

“Should I be offended that a cup of coffee just made you make the same noise you made for me last night?”

She moans again, over-the-top and put-on, and his smirk curves across his profile.

“Mm, I don’t know, Castle. Maybe you’d better up your game.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I f-“

His words break off abruptly when he turns to look at her, finally sees what she’s wearing and she just continues drinking her coffee, eyes blinking coyly at him over the rim of her mug. 

“Hm?” She hums feigned confusion, watches the way his body responds, catalogs the shifts in his expression as he takes her in.

Depositing the frying pan in the sink, Castle crosses to her, almost predatorily, and slowly reaches out to unwrap her fingers from the mug. He leans into her space - nearly touching, but not quite - and sets it down on the counter to her left.

Without the mug to occupy her hands, she braces them on the edge of the counter, leaning back slightly to push her breasts up and out, her posture casual and relaxed. She looks up into his eyes and finds his locked on her chest. Her nipples pucker under his heated gaze, but beyond that she doesn’t react.

“‘M hungry, Rick. You gonna feed me?”

His hands slide around her waist, the breadth of his palms almost spanning the entire circumference of her body, and his thumbs stroke the undersides of her breasts when he responds.

“Yeah, I’m hungry, too.”

Hi eyes never meet hers, never leave her chest as he lifts and deposits her heavily on the edge of the counter. The move puts her breasts at eye level and Castle leans in, sucks at her right nipple through the cotton of her shirt.

Her head thumps back to rest against the cabinets as he suckles her. She watches his mouth work at her breast, breathes in sharply at the rasp of his teeth. Kate bears down slightly on her hands and the motion pushes her breast more fully into his mouth. He pulls away and wastes no time in latching onto her left breast, paying it the same attention as the other. Once he’s had his fill, Castle’s hands slip under her shirt, pushing up to expose her naked skin.

Kate watches as he trails wet kisses down the length of her torso. The fabric over her breasts, now wet from his mouth, is almost completely translucent, the tight, pink buds of her nipples clearly visible beneath the soaked cloth.

When Castle reaches her belly button, his hands abandon her waist to pull at the waistband of her underwear.

“Off,” he growls into her skin and she shimmies her hips to help him. 

Once she’s bare, Castle trails a hand down each of her legs. He grabs her feet and lifts them to rest against her ass on the counter. She’s so open for him, knees bent and splayed wide, and Castle drops to his knees, eyes locked on the remaining stickiness between her legs.

“What are you gonna do? Eat me fo-“ Her question turns into a moan when his tongue flicks across her clit in rapid succession. Scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin, he pulls away just long enough to answer her.

“Hell, yeah, I am. I’m going to eat my come out of your pussy and you’re gonna watch me do it.”

He wastes no time is setting his mouth on her again. Bracing her ankles in place with his hands, his tongue, teeth, and lips all work in tandem to drive her over the edge. Castle shoves two fingers into her, curling hard when she cries out. He sets up a patten of thrusts, flicks, nips, and circles of his tongue and fingers and with one tight circle of his tongue over her clit, she comes, gasping and grunting.

His fingers fall out of her and return, wet and warm, to her ankle. The wet slide of his mouth doesn’t let up, though. Just keeps lapping at her folds, gathering all of the remaining wetness with the swipe of his tongue. 

Abruptly, the heat of his mouth and the brace of his hands are gone and she’s being roughly pulled to her feet. Before she can regain her balance, a hand closes around her throat and she’s nose to nose with Castle. His eyes are dark and his breath washes hotly across her face when he speaks.

“Guess what you’re gonna eat for breakfast, Beckett?”

She whines, but he doesn’t give her time to respond. A sharp flick of his hand to her clit sends her falling to her knees. Castle releases his grip on her throat and fists his hand in her hair. His free hand works at the slit of his boxers and he pulls himself free. He strokes up and down his erection a few times, and then presses forward.

“Open your mouth. Suck my cock.” 

Beckett opens her mouth wide, but doesn’t move. She gets off on this as much as he does and she wants him to control her, to hold her still as he fucks her mouth.

The top of his cock lands on her tongue and Beckett closes her lips around it, sucking gently until his hips buck and he starts to thrust. He sets a gentle pace, both hands fisted tightly in her hair to control the slow glide of him in and out of her mouth. His abs are tense and his breathing is heavy, and when she hollows her cheeks on his next outward glide, he growls and pushes harder back into her. 

Relaxing the muscles of her throat, she looks up at him and their eyes lock. He face is serious, tense, and he pushes in as far as he can go.

“Oh, fuck,” he grits out, and his hips buck when she swallows around him. Her hands are free, and she reaches up through the leg of his boxers to cup and roll his balls. The movement sends her swinging breasts with sensitive, protruding nipples brushing against his legs and she whimpers at the sensation.

She knows he’s close when his hips stutter and he pulls back, just his tip left between the hot suction of her lips. She flicks her tongue along his slit, rough and quick, sucks at the skin just below the head of his cock, and squeezes once on his balls when they tighten in the cup of her hand.

He comes in hot ropes across her tongue and they both moan. She knows he loves this, but she loves it too. Loves the flavor of him, warm and wet on her tongue. 

She sucks at him though his orgasm, keeps up a steady roll of his balls to make sure he gives her everything.

Once the groaning and grunting quiets above her, she releases him, drags her thumb across his slit to gather the last of his release, and stands, wants to be at eye level for her next move. 

The moment Castle’s eyes lock on hers, Kate lifts her thumb to her mouth, and flicks her tongue out to capture the drop of his come, giving him a clear view of her mouth full of his load. Kate sucks the pad of her thumb between her lips and swallows visibly and slowly, smirking when his gaze tracks the movement of her throat.

Castle’s nostrils flare and he cups her jaw, pulling roughly to get at her mouth. They both moan when his tongue sweeps inside, taking his own flavor from the cavern of her mouth. He releases her on a wet smack of lips and then turns, pads to the counter and takes both plates of bacon and eggs around to the far side of the island. 

She’s left standing in the middle of the kitchen, a little dazed and a lot turned on, and she only moves when his voice spurs her into motion.

“Come on, Kate. I made breakfast.”

_tbc_


	7. Chapter 7

Kate shifts in her seat as she finishes up the last of her breakfast. Going down on him always does this to her, always gets her worked up and it’s a double edged sword. She loves when he comes in her mouth, but then she’s ready for another round and he isn’t. Sliding off the stool, she deposits her dishes in the dishwasher and walks around the opposite side of the island, brushes her fingers along Castle’s bare shoulders as she passes by.

“I think I’m going for a swim if you care to join me.”

Castle mumbles out an affirmative and she smiles the whole way back to their room at the way his eyes devoured her as she left.

Kate shucks off her clothes, leaving them in a strategically placed pile at the foot of the bed, and goes in search of the bathing suit she bought just for this occasion. She’s certainly never been conservative when it comes to swimwear, but this is on a whole new level.

She’s usually not a fan of white bathing suits, the way everyone can see everything the moment they get wet. But it’s for that very reason that she bought this bikini last week when she went shopping with Lanie.

_“Kate, what about this one?” Lanie said, holding up a sparkly pink monokini. Completely tacky and they both laughed, opting instead to keep digging through the racks of bathing suits._

_“Hey, Lane, I think this one would be perfect for you.” Kate smirked and Lanie cocked an eyebrow at the small, red triangles dangling by a thin string from the hanger._

_“Well, Javi might like it, but these girls would bust straight out of that.”_

_Kate returned the bikini to the rack, pausing at a hot pink bandeaukini just behind._

_“What do you think of this one,” she asked as she looked it over._

_“No. Absolutely not. Are you a 30-year-old homicide detective or a 19-year-old sorority girl?”_

_Cringing a little at the image that brought to mind, Kate set back to flipping along the rack._

_“Now_ this _,” said Lanie, “is what I’m talking about.” Holding up a white bikini, Lanie walked over to where Kate was flipping through the adjacent rack and held the bikini up to her torso, leaning back to get a good look._

_“Try it on,” Lanie demanded with a nudge to Kate’s shoulder._

_“No white, Lanie,” Kate said, swatting her friend’s hand away._

_“Oh, shut up and just try it. You’ll thank me.”_

_Lanie cocked a disapproving eyebrow at Kate’s eye roll, but followed her friend towards the fitting room, practically shoving her in before closing the curtain and taking a seat to wait._

_The second the curtain opened, Lanie was on her feet, a flurry of motion all around as Kate made her way to the mirror. Looking herself over once, Kate turned to the side and then faced the mirror head on once more, finally meeting the twinkling eyes of her friend._

_“See? What did I tell you. You look amazing. Richard Castle isn’t going to know what hit him.” Kate couldn’t help the way her own smile split her face at Lanie’s words. She looked_ sexy _. Seriously, seriously sexy. The retro fit of the halter top hugged her breasts just so, accentuating her usually less than ample cleavage. Not to mention, the contrast of the bright white fabric against her skin made her look like she was glowing._

_“And when you hit the water? Oh, that man isn’t going to be able to keep his hands off of you.” Kate laughed and Lanie cupped her shoulders, turning her back towards the fitting room._

_“Now go, take it off. Then buy it so that husband of yours can take it off_ for _you.”_

Kate smiles at the memory and looks up into the mirror as she finishes tying the bow of the halter behind her neck. Once she finishes, she stands up tall, checking the whole length of her body in the mirror. Reaching into the cup of the bikini, Kate adjusts her breasts within the top and pulls her shoulders back. Grabbing her towel and sunglasses, she heads out the door to the porch and down towards the pool area, a little extra swing in her step knowing that Castle will be giving her what she wants in no time at all.

* * *

Kate spends about fifteen minutes just relaxing on the steps at the shallow end of the pool - arms outstretched and head leaning back to catch as many of the suns rays as possible - before Castle makes an appearance. He smiles down at her, and she smiles back, both of their eyes hidden behind the dark lenses of their sunglasses.

Before he reaches her, he turns in the direction of the hot tub, dumps his things on a lounge chair, and climbs into the hot water. Kate watches his every move, and when he presses the button to turn on the jets, he groans and falls back against the wall of the tub, arms outstretched along the edge.

If the way she felt this morning is any indication, she knows that Castle’s body must be feeling the results of their rather…energetic activities yesterday. The cool water lapping at her skin calms her, and Kate returns to her earlier position, content to be in her own space and he in his. For now.

When her arms and hands start to ache from being braced against the hard concrete for too long, Kate takes off her sunglasses, sets them at the edge of the pool, and pushes off from the edge to submerge herself completely. She takes a few laps through the water, letting the motion soothe her muscles. Once she’s sufficiently loose, she surfaces for air and leans up against the edge of the pool, pillowing her head on her arms and settling her eyes on her husband only to find his already trained on her.

He’s in much the same position as she is, arms folded along the side of the tub, and all that’s visible of him is the flop of his hair, the hard lines of his face, and the bulge of his biceps as they press against the edge of hard plastic.

It’s the swell of his arms that does it, always does it for her, and Kate decides it’s time to put her plan into action. The water ripples as she swims to the steps, careful not to let anything beyond her shoulders come above the water. He’s removed his sunglasses, the shaded area encompassing the hot tub rendering them unnecessary and he smiles. She wants to watch his face when she finally emerges from the water, catalog his expression when he sees her in this suit for the first time.

Much like a certain exit from a pool in Los Angeles, Kate takes the steps slowly, water uncovering skin inch by inch. Her hair falls across her shoulders in dark, wet waves and she lifts her hands, the motion pushing her breasts up and out, and gathers up the long tresses at the base of her neck before releasing them to rest down the center of her back.

Castle doesn’t move from his perch on the side of the tub, but his eyes track her every move. Kate keeps her face impassive, but she secretly couldn’t be more pleased. The clench of his jaw jostles his head slightly and Kate takes extra time in walking across the pool deck to get to him.

She comes to a stop when she’s in front of him, close enough that she can feel his breath at her bellybutton, but not touching. His hair brushes her abdomen when he unfolds his arms and the warmth of his palms at her waist sends a shiver down her spine. Soft, wet lips press against the top of her bellybutton and she sighs, watches as he trails wet kisses up the length of her body, depositing an especially lingering kiss to the scar still visible between her breasts, and moves on.

Water sloshes when he pushes to his knees and he bites at the curve of one breast. Kate’s hands are still, resting at the angle of his elbows and he strokes his thumbs along her wast when he bites at her earlobe.

“Join me?” He phrases it as a question instead of a demand and she pulls back. His hands trailing off her waist send a spark through her and slowly she walks up the steps to the hot tub, climbs over the edge, and stands in front of him on the seat.  
 When Castle gets to his feet, the height difference between them puts him at eye level with her chest and he wastes no time in resuming his earlier exploration of her skin. His fingers trip along her waist and his mouth smears along the curves of her breasts, bites at the skin over her clavicle. She can’t quite reach his arms from this position, so she laces her fingers through his hair, nails scraping gently across his scalp, holding him close as he sets fire to her skin with his teeth, tongue, and lips.

“When did you get this?” he asks, and she has to take a moment, distract herself from the swipe of his tongue at her navel before she can answer.

“Last week with Lanie,” she gets out before he draws a gasp from her with his teeth just above her bathing suit bottoms.

He hums in response and straightens to his full height, lips painting her skin like a canvas until he reaches his destination and bites at the underside of her left breast through the fabric of her suit.

“Thought you didn’t like white bathing suits,” he mumbles to the space over her sternum as he moves to her other breast. “Said they leave nothing to the imagination.”

Hands fist tightly in his hair when he bites down gently on her right nipple through her swimsuit, the pink, tight peak clearly visible through the soaked fabric. He doesn’t linger, though, just keeps brushing his lips everywhere against her, maddeningly fleeting touches working her up again.

“Is that why you bought it, Kate? To drive me crazy?”

The only answer she gives is a hiss when he bites down sharply on the neglected peak of her left breast, moans when he sucks at her though the fabric. Next thing she knows, his hands tighten at her waist and she’s being lifted from her perch on the seat to stand in the circle of his arms on the floor of the hot tub, arms linked around his shoulders, hands still tangled in his hair.

His eyes darken when she licks her lips and then she pushes up on her toes to take his mouth in a languid kiss. Teeth bite, tongues swirl, lips suck and she breaks away only to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw to his ear.

“Is it working?” she husks, and bites down on his earlobe, lips following behind to lave away the sting.

Castle trails his hands from their place at her waist to cup her ass and pulls her into his hips as he growls out his response.

“You tell me.”

Yes. This is exactly what she wanted. Kate detangles her hands from his hair, sets her mouth to work at his neck as her fingers work at the laces of his shorts, pausing to palm him every few seconds. Pushing down on the waistband, she places a smattering of sot kisses along his chest. When she reaches the opposite side of his neck, she bites down hard and he groans, stepping out of the legs of his shorts without breaking the connection with her mouth.

Once his trunks are tossed aside, Castle drags his hands up from her ass to cup her jaw and takes her mouth in a brutal kiss. He shifts backwards and pulls her with him when he goes to sit. Not willing to break their kiss, Kate follows, bends when he sits and then straddles him, pressing their centers tightly together.

Wrapping her arms around his neck again, Kate gives herself over to him. There’s something about kissing this man that’s unique to him. With anyone else she’s been with, she would have considered this juvenile, but she and Castle can make out like a pair of horny teenagers for hours and never tire of it.

Distracted by their kiss as she is, Kate doesn’t realize he’s untied her bathing suit bottoms until she feels the fabric drag between her legs, the warm water the only thing left between them. Castle’s hard against her and she rocks into him, tongues sweeping more deeply than before when they both groan at the sensation.

Castle breaks the connection of their lips and bends, latches onto a nipple through her bikini top. She’s lost in a pattern of grinding and sucking and biting and he switches to her other breast to pay it the same attention. Thick fingers rub at her neck and then Castle is untying the knot of her halter and the fabric falls between them, hanging limply from the band still secured tightly under her breasts.

The water jumps when Kate spreads her legs further and cock nestles tightly against her clit, sending shockwaves with each grind of their hips.

“Now, Castle. Inside.” At this point, she couldn’t care less about the breathiness of her voice. She’s been waiting for this since he came in her mouth before and she needs to get off. Needs him to fuck her until she comes hard around his cock.

His mouth detaches from her breast and his hands grip her hips tightly, halting her rocking and she whines. He smothers the sound with the press of his lips and the swipe of his tongue and whispers against her lips.

“Turn around.”

She swings her legs off of him and stands, spins until her back is to him. He palms her ass roughly with two hands and she calls out when his tongue flicks between her cheeks, a new wave of wetness coating he core. He bites into the soft flesh of her ass and smacks the opposite cheek when he gives his next instruction.

“Sit on my cock.”

Looking over her shoulder, Kate watches as he takes himself in hand, pushes his knees together. She spreads her legs and bends her knees, aligning them until finally, blissfully, she feels him at her entrance. Her right hand meets his where it grips her hip and she braces herself, lowers inch by inch until he’s seated deeply inside her wet heat.

His left hand moves to grip her other hip and she relaxes, lets him control her movements around him. Their pace is slow, but with her knees splayed wide and the angle of him inside her, she can feel every ridge of his cock as she moves.

Her back meets the wall of his chest when she leans back, claws at his sides with her hands, needs to grab on to something. Her nails carve crescents into his skin when he releases her hips to pinch and roll her nipples and her eyes fall shut on a sigh. Without the guidance of his hands on her hips, she has to control their movement and she draws her legs up, braces her heels as best she can on the slippery edge of the seat and pushes, the contraction and release of her muscles allowing her to glide up and down on his erection.

The jets shut off. Distantly, she realizes that the auto-timer must have run out, but she’s too distracted by his hands and cock to really care. She does care, however, when he removes his hands from her breasts and she whines, arcs her back to try to reconnect with his touch.

Rough fingers grip underneath her thighs and Kate’s feet slip off the edge of the seat when Castle pulls her legs back towards the wall of her chest. A cry rips through the quiet air, the sound no longer masked by the pounding of the jets, and she nearly comes right there when he rubs so perfectly inside her.

She has no idea how he manages it, but she’s too far gone to care. Without breaking their connection, Castle lifts from his seat and shuffles across the small distance to the other side of the tub before resting her knees against the rim. The position isn’t exactly comfortable and she goes to tell him so when she hears a beep and feels the water around them churn as the jets start up again. She feels a pressure against her clit and gasps. Oh, _shit_.

A few more beeps sound and the stream against her clit intensifies. Castle grips her thighs tighter, pulls her legs farther apart, and presses forward until her pelvis is just inches from the wall of the hot tub. He lowers their bodies slowly, and she whimpers the whole way down, knowing what’s going to happen but not knowing when and-

Her train of thought is cut off when water passes roughly along her folds and then she screams when the pointed stream of the jet strikes directly against her clit. Kate can’t see behind her to see how Castle is managing this position, but she doesn’t care because as soon as she can give life to that thought, he’s pulling out, dragging along her front wall, and roughly pushing back in.

He sets a frantic pace and the collision of their hips sends wave of water splashing all around. She’s tightening rhythmically around him, feels her orgasm swiftly approaching and the all of the sudden, Castle lifts and the pressure against her clit is gone. All that remains is the slow drag of her husband’s cock inside her.

Her hips buck and she whines, desperate to come but knowing that she won’t at this pace. Kate feels Castle’s chuckle resonate through her torso as he keeps up his slow thrusting just inside her.

“Do you like that, Kate?” he asks, calm and menacing.

“Yes, more, Castle. More,” she begs, head rolling side to side along his shoulder.

Without another word, he drops heavily to his knees, putting her clit directly back in line with the intense pressure of the jet and resumes his thrusts at his earlier pace.

“Is that what you want? You want to come?” he husks directly into her ear.

“Yes! _God_ , yes, don’t stop.”

She’s on the edge again, he must be able to tell from the suck of her cunt around him because he lift once more, pulls her away from the jet and stills inside her.

“I’m gonna need to hear you beg,” he says on a slow, outward drag of his cock.

“Please let me come! Please,” she begs, willing to do anything for a little relief.

She gasps when he drops again, repeats the same torturous process as before, only this time, she gets to the edge and he doesn’t pull back. His hips press more tightly against her, sending her closer to the jet and she comes on a ragged cry, hips bucking as much as they can with the hold he has on her, and he keeps fucking her as a devastatingly intense orgasm wracks her body.

He doesn’t let her come down from her peak, just keeps thrusting and pushing forward and it’s becoming too much. She twitches away from the flicking of the water against her clit, but his hold is too strong and she hiccoughs through it, tries everything to get away, but when she claws at the side of the tub to pull herself up, he releases her right leg and wraps a hand tightly around her throat. The motion of his hips keeps her in place and she’s trapped, screaming, releasing sounds she didn’t know she could make.

“Stop! Too much!” Her voice is raw and she’s out of her body, comes crashing back in when he hisses in her ear.

“You wanted this. You wore that suit, you begged me to let you come, so now you’re going to come.”

The speed and intensity of his thrusts pick up and her legs slide wider along the wall of the tub, breasts bouncing, sensitive nipples coming into contact with the rough edge. The combination of his words, the threatening grip of his hand on her airway, and the complete and total sensory overload he’s forcing on her send her spiraling over the edge again. Stars burst across her vision and then there’s nothing.

She comes back on a deep, heaving gasp and she hears the rasp of his ragged breathing in her ear. He fucks her through her return to consciousness and as soon as she’s aware enough, she twists and pulls violently, anything to get away from this. Too much.

“Thank me for letting you come. Tell me how much you love my cock.”

“Th-thank you f-f-for letting me come!” she screams, every word shrill and desperate. He thrusts particularly forcefully and she yells. “AH! I love your cock. Please!”

His breath against her ear is coming in low grunts and she knows he’s close, prays he is so she can escape this painful pleasure.

“Do you want my come?” he grits out through clenched teeth, and his hips stutter, forcing the pressure against her clit to flick sharply.

“Yes, _please_! God, Castle, _please_.”

He comes inside her on a low howl and releases his hold on her legs, her knees falling to rest against the seat and the wall of the tub. He’s heavy across her back, hips twitching and thrusting sporadically and she pushes up, tries to move him, needs to get away from the jet still beating between her legs.

“Rick, please, I can’t!”

He lets her writhe for a few seconds, then reaches over to the control panel. She sighs in relief when the jet shuts off and her body goes limp. The hard edge of the tub digs at her ribs and her knees ache from being pressed into the seat. She whines pitifully and Castle peels off her back, settles into the seat and grabs her hips to pull her back into his lap. She rests her forehead against his temple and closes her eyes, strokes weakly at his chest as she regulates her breathing to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chance that updates could be coming more infrequently, so I appreciate your patience as I continue this story. Also, I'd like to take this chance to say thank you in advance to those of you that comment. I appreciate each one so very, very much, even if I don't have time to respond right away. You guys are the best. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

The stroke of fingertips along her spine and the whisper of breath across her ear pull Kate from her haze. The vibration of Castle's chuckle reverberates against her jaw and she realizes she must have missed something, couldn't care less, though, riding high as she is.

"Kate," he murmurs softly again.

She hums acknowledgement and rolls her head to rest in the curve of his shoulder.

"Okay there?"

There's laughter in his voice and the retaliation that's meant to be a hard swat to his chest comes off as more of a gentle caress. He releases a full-bodied laugh at that and she presses the pout of her mouth into his skin, nips at the fragile flesh of his jugular.

"Come on," he grunts, grips her tightly and angles to put all of his weight under her and she pushes on the wall of his chest in protest.

"Jesus, Castle, I can walk."

"Damn. Guess I'll have to work on that later."

Hands slide down the length of her arms and then he's pulling her to her feet as he steps backwards out of the tub. Once both of their bare feet come to rest on the concrete, he drops her hands and she tracks the movement of his eyes as he gives her a once over.

The blue of his irises shimmers and she looks to see what he's smirking at, can't help but join him in his mirth. She must look ridiculous. Her hair is drying in some places, wet and sticking to her in others. The top of her bikini is still banded below her chest, the cups flopping wetly against her stomach leaving her breasts bare.

Castle steps in close until he can band his arms around her waist and bend his neck to get at her mouth. His warm, wet chest brushes her nipples and she shivers at the contact, gives herself over to the kiss for a moment before pressing the flat of both palms against him to get some space. Reaching for the straps of her bathing suit, she fastens the top back into place. After making sure everything is secure, she looks up to go in search of her bottoms, only to find Castle, fully dressed, dangling them in front of her.

The wet fabric snaps out of his hand when she snatches it and he laughs.

"I'm going to make lunch. I'll meet you down there," he says gesturing towards the sprawl of private beach beyond the lawn.

She doesn't respond, just watches him turn on his heel and head back to the house. Grabbing two towels, she starts towards the sand, her walk a bit awkward, trying to adjust to the less than comfortable feeling of putting on wet swimwear.

As she reaches the crest of the slight hill that marks the beach's dune, she rolls her eyes. Of course he already set this up. Thinking back, she realizes he must have planned most of this weekend ahead of time. A mixture of affection, exasperation, and love swirls through her, sets her blood shimmering. This man. _Her_ man. So thoughtful even when she doesn't deserve it, even when she doesn't want it.

The cool wind off the ocean whips through her hair and Kate runs her fingers through the tresses to tame it. Ducking into the shade of the umbrella, she sets the towels she brought onto the ones he already has laid out and takes off for the water.

She loves swimming in the ocean, has since she was a little girl, when her parents would pull her out just long enough to hydrate and reapply sunscreen. A pang of longing slices through her and she wishes for the millionth time that her mother could be here to share this with her. Her life, the life she's making with Castle, the life she's choosing to live. She wishes her mom could meet him. She would have loved him. Would have been so proud of the little family they've made, the one they're (hopefully) in the process of adding to.

The chill of the water as it rushes over her feet pulls Kate back into the present. She pauses for a moment, lets the sand push between her toes as she sinks, and then dislodges herself from the quicksand (something her mom used to say) and steps further into the water.

By the time she's up to her knees, the rush of the tide is pulling harshly at her calves. The waves are on the rough side today, a blanket of whitecaps cresting as far as she can see. She's never been afraid of the ocean, but always had a healthy respect for its power. Surrendering to the tug of war at her legs, Kate drifts north as she moves into deeper water.

She lets herself enjoy the jostling of the waves just long enough to adjust her suit to fit more comfortably, and then looks over her shoulder (Only briefly, though. _Never turn your back on the ocean, always swim parallel to the shore_.) to see Castle making his way across the dune.

By the time she gets to the water's edge, he's seated under the umbrella. As she makes her way to him, cool, dry sand sticking to the soles of her wet feet, she can hear the rustle of his hands in the cooler just below the smacking flaps of the umbrella.

She grits her teeth a little when she sees his legs crossed under him, sandy feet making divots on the beach towel. She can't stand it. He laughed the first time she yelled at him for getting sand on her towel. _It's the beach, Kate. There's sand._

Planting her own feet in the sand at the edge of her towel, a distinction that became necessary after the sandy feet mishap, she plops back into a seated position, wiggling a little to create a comfortable divot. He laughs and she looks up, sees him eying her with a disbelieving shake of his head. Their eyes lock, and she wiggles her hips in excess, pulling a white-toothed grin from him. It's amazing that after all this time, her little quirks still take him by surprise. It's a mutual thing, though. She learns so much about him every single day. Hopes she never stops discovering new things to love about this adorable, ridiculous man.

He's messing with containers of grapes and celery and she reaches into the cooler, pulls out a bottle of seltzer water and two red cups. Pouring some of the bubbly liquid into each, she sips at hers, nestles his in the sand to stay upright.

The next several minutes pass in silence, both looking out at the ocean and sneaking glances at one another as they snack on fruits and sandwiches. The beach is clouding now, not in preparation for a storm, just the big, white, fluffy clouds that bring shade and chill to the water's edge. It's makes her pensive, melancholy to look out over the dark ocean, always has. She shivers against a cool rush of wind, shoulders and ribs curling in, and the rasp of her voice breaks the quiet.

"I was thinking about my mom. Before," she says. Isn't afraid to talk about this now, with him. She's never been much of a sharer, doesn't like to divulge too much of herself to any one person, but talking to Castle about these things makes her lighter. She used to think she was burdening him, dumping half of her load in his lap, and it wasn't fair. But she's come to learn that it's the opposite. Sharing with him makes it lighter for them both, the weight of his heart and hers.

She doesn't look away from the ocean as she hears him shift, doesn't turn her back on the sea until a hand settles on her thigh, warm and heavy and comforting. He's so _good_ for her, knows exactly what to do. Hasn't always, but she thinks he might have learned even before she did.

"I wish she could be here for this. Just thinking about kids makes me wish..." She trails off without finishing that thought and Castle adjusts his stance, tilts a little further into her, his breath washing across her left shoulder when he speaks.

"Kate." His voice is quiet, but intense. When she doesn't respond right away, he moves his hand from the curve of her thigh to cup her jaw, runs his thumb around the shell of her ear.

When she does turn to meet his eyes, his heart thuds heavily in his chest. There aren't tears in her eyes, but they're brighter than usual and although it's nearly unreadable, there's a slight scrunch to her face. She smiles weakly and her left hand rises to rest against his on her face. The warmth of her lips brushes against his hand and she rests there, breathing against his skin. Her eyes slide shut for a moment, just long enough to press a firm kiss to his palm, and then she threads their fingers, drops their hands to rest against her thigh. He waits her out, knows she'll talk when she finds the words, and he doesn't have to wait long.

"I _love_ you," she says, and the vehemence in her voice coupled with the way she looks at him, the intensity in her eyes, it breaks his heart that she thinks she has to remind him, that he might not believe it if she doesn't tell him in as many words. Her hand grips his tightly and he rubs his thumb across her knuckles, soothing and calming. 

"And I don't want you to think that I don't want this because I do. I just-" She pauses and turns her head quickly, orients her body away from him and he breaks. Can't wait any more, has to move.

He's on his feet in an instant, walking to crouch in front of her, sandy feet be damned, and brushes the hair from her face. When he sees the tears there, he drops to his knees, settles himself more firmly into her space before cupping her cheeks in both of his hands. But still, he doesn't say anything. If there's anything he's learned from her, it's that sometimes, with Kate Beckett, silence speaks louder than words. So he lets his presence speak for itself. _I'm here, Kate_.

"I want her to know you, Rick. I wan't her to know our kids." She lets one sob escape before she takes a shallow, gasping breath and tries to reign herself in, but the tears keep falling. Castle crawls into her space and, once he's seated, pulls her into his lap so he can hold her. It's another thing about their relationship that he never would have dreamed of years ago, this compromise that they so easily fall into. He allows her the comfort of space when she needs it and she allows him the comfort of holding her and he's so grateful for it. For all that he can do with words, he's at a loss sometimes when it comes to this. Relies on touch to convey all that he doesn't know how to say.

"I would have loved her. _They_ would have loved her," he says. She clings tightly to him at that and he lays them down, drapes her along his side as he drags fingers down her back. Her arms are wrapped tightly around him, her head nestled on his chest just inside the crook of his neck and he whispers against the soft skin at her temple.

"But they'll know her, Kate. We'll tell them. And they'll always have part of her."

She places a kiss to his neck and looks up at him with watery eyes, the clouds on the horizon just beyond mirrored in her gaze. He paints his next words across her lips, breathes them into her.

"They'll have _you_."

* * *

They lie there for a while. Kate lets the roar of the ocean calm her as the man at her side, heartbeat steady under her ear, keeps up his lazy strokes along her back. Once she's settled, once the fog of sadness lifts (it's presence plagues her less and less often now) and she's grounded again in the reality of her circumstance, she tangles their legs and strokes his chest, matching her movements to his own.

"I'm sorry," she says without looking up. She feels him breathe to dismiss her, but she continues before he can. "No, really. I don't want this experience to be about that and I'm sorry."

Castle places a kiss to the top of her head and she unwraps her arms from around him, pushes up to drape over his chest, their legs tangling more fully. Her arms wrap around his neck and lithe fingers card through his hair.

"Nothing to forgive," he murmurs and she pushes forward until their mouths meet, lips meeting sweetly for a brief moment before her tongue swipes out to stroke at the seam of his lips. His hands tighten on her waist when she bites down on his lower lip, hums when she nips at the soft skin as she pulls away.

"Regardless," she starts, pausing to kiss him deeply, "I think I can make it up to you," she breathes against him.

Before he can respond, she lifts off of him, hardly bothers with pretense, just places a few hot kisses to his chest as she makes quick work of his shorts. She kisses him one last time, hot and dirty swipes of her tongue, and then her mouth is elsewhere and he stops thinking.

His hands fist in her hair as she bobs over him and he tries to get a message to her as best he can through clenched teeth.

"You don't- Kate. Don't have to."

Her only response is a hum around the thick length of him and he hardens on the wet slide of her mouth. One hand is playing with his balls and then all of her attention is focused on his tip. She strokes her tongue in focused slides on the underside of his erection, just behind the tip and his hips come off the ground. Without warning, the hand from his balls is gone and she grips the base of him, stroking roughly and he cries out, pulls at her hair, teeth gritted against the sensation.

"Ah, Kate- sand. Sand, Kate. Sand."

She pulls off of him lazily and he's torn between fascination at watching the haze clear from her eyes and the uncomfortable abrasion he can still feel in his cock. She blinks a few times, looks down to where her hand is fisted around him, and releases her grip immediately.

"Oh, God, Castle. I'm sorry," she says quietly, and he immediately regrets his reaction when he watches her curl back into herself. She sits up, shuts her eyes, and brings a wrist to rest against her forehead.

He pushes up after her, rests his hands on her thighs where they rest astride his shins, and speaks close to her.

"It's the beach, Kate. It's fine. That's what I get for putting my sandy feet all over your towel," he jokes, cocking an eyebrow and wiggling his feet under her to illustrate his point.

She chuckles dryly at that, but when she drops her arm and looks up, there's light in her eyes and that was his goal.

"Come on," he says, taking her hands and motioning for her to stand. Once she's on her feet, he takes care in standing slowly, his erection still stubbornly bobbing and poking against his stomach.

"Let's shower. And Kate?" he asks, tugging at her hand for her to follow as he turns towards the house.

She looks to him, eyebrows arched - part in question, part in lingering sadness - and he leans in to kiss her gently.

"There's nothing to make up for."

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't so kinky, but it felt right. Thanks for reading and for sticking with this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate hisses when her back comes into contact with the still-cold spray of the shower.

“Sorry,” Castle mumbles against her lips, reaching around with one hand to turn the handle all the way to the hot side.

Sucking at his lower lip, Kate melts into his body, hands at his waist when the water grows warmer, but it soon becomes too warm and she arches into him to get away.

“Hot. Hot,” she gasps into him, and he turns them around, puts his body between her and the hot stream. He breaks from her mouth and spins, attempts to stay out of the water as he turns it down just a tad.

Once his overdone grunting and complaining is done, he turns slowly and soaks in the smile on his wife’s face.

Kate can tell by the soft smile that crinkles his eyes that he’s pleased with himself, pleased with her reaction to his antics, and she rewards him with a soft kiss. They take turns washing themselves, occasionally reaching out to touch or kiss one another, but for the most part they take care of ridding the sand from their own bodies.

Castle finishes before Kate and he stands at the back of the stall as she finishes washing the suds of shampoo from her hair. Her head is thrown back, eyes closed, the long line of her neck exposed as she rolls her head from side to side. Castle tracks the movements of her body, the way her eyelids flutter under the splashing water, the soft roundness of her breasts, perfectly on display with her arms raised as they are. He doesn’t touch, though, just watches. Memorizes everything he can about this gorgeous woman. His Kate.

The light brown of her eyes appears again as she blinks, once, twice. She must have decided that her hair is sufficiently free of shampoo, because she twists the wet strands to wring out the excess water and steps into him. They’re chest to chest and her soft, lithe hands lock at the small of his back as she pushes up onto red painted toes to kiss him. Castle mirrors her stance and plays off the movement of her lips against his. He’s not quite sure what she wants or needs right now, so he lets her take the lead, catalogs her responses and adjusts his accordingly.

A sharp bite at his upper lip pulls a gasp from him and he blinks open his eyes to see Kate smirking at him beyond the slope of his nose. He searches her eyes and when she doesn’t back down, doesn’t look away, he takes her directness for what it is and sets to work down the expanse of her neck. Hot, open-mouthed kisses and more-than-occasional sting of teeth trail from behind her ear to the sensitive skin just above her collarbone. He’s laving at her pulse and her breaths gasp across the shell of his ear when she speaks.

“I want you inside me.”

It’s a throaty whisper and Castle feels his cock twitch where it rests between their stomachs. Her smile brushes the side of his neck and he growls when her soft hands close around his length. She gets one swipe of her thumb across his tip before he grips her upper arms and spins her to face the wall.

Kate whimpers when Castle crowds against her back and forces her against the tile of the shower. Her nipples pucker immediately when they come into contact with the cold surface. Hands grip her hips roughly and Kate smacks her hands to brace against the wall next to her head. Her feet start to slip slightly and Castle pushes his hips into hers, supporting her between the cold wall of the shower and the warm, wet wall of his body. She shivers at the dual sensation and sighs when Castle’s kisses start up again at the nape of her neck.

Aside from the rush of the water, the cavernous space of the bathroom is quiet, peaceful and isolating. Just the two of them exist together and every movement of their bodies against one another is heightened by the silence, by the warm swirl of steam in the air.

“I love you,” Castle mumbles, a promise into the vulnerable skin at her neck.

Kate turns to catch a glimpse of him, rests her cheek against the tile, searches for his eyes over her shoulder.

“Love you, too.”

Their lips meet softly first, and then Castle deepens the kiss with the slide of his tongue, strokes broad hands up her abdomen to knead the soft swells of her breasts. Kate moans into his mouth when he rolls her already hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, tries to turn farther into him, wants more access to his mouth.

Castle never stops working her breasts, but pulls away from her lips, smiling in satisfaction when she whines at the loss of his mouth.

“Castle,” she groans, and he can’t be sure if it’s pleading or reproachful, but he doesn’t give much thought to it. When his right hand slides to settle between her legs, her hips arch back into him to grind into his fingers and he groans when the movement nestles his erection between the curves of her ass.

When he finds her wet and ready, he abandons his original plan to make her come around his fingers first, and grips himself in one hand, the curve of her ass in the other. Her whine echoes in the stall of the shower and he chuckles in her ear, slides his hand down the length of her thigh to lift her leg, bracing it high against the wall of the shower next to her torso. She wobbles when the position leaves her off balance, but he steadies her with one hand and guides his tip along her folds with the other.

New wetness pools between her legs on each pass over her clit, and she growls when he focuses all of his efforts on the nub, applying pressure and circling again and again.

“Stop teasing me,” she commands, reaches back to grip his wrist tightly, stilling the torture against her. Pulling up, she hides him backwards until he’s exactly where she wants him.

“Inside. Now.”

Her eyes slam shut when he pushes inside her. It’s an excruciatingly slow glide and he glides along all of her most sensitive nerve endings that lie open and exposed in this position. When he’s completely buried inside her, he stills, hips flush with her ass and her hand returns to its spot against the wall, fingers clawing for purchase on the unforgiving tile.

He circles his hips, grinds into the spot inside her that he always seems to find in this position, doesn’t begin his outward slide until the hiss of her _yes_ dies out.

Castle sets a slow pace, gliding in and out, slowly but forcefully, and Kate grinds into his movements as much as she can in this position. With one hand supporting her thigh as it rests against the wall, he steps further into her from behind, supporting her weight with the cradle of his hips and the expanse of his chest.

“More,” she releases on a moan and Castle speeds up his thrusts. The closeness of their bodies doesn’t allow for him to withdraw much, so his movements are short and fast deep inside her. Kate’s breathing is shallow and rough, bouncing off the tile wall, and he knows she’s close. She’s ridiculously tight around him like this and needs her to go with him. His left hand releases her hip and pushes between Kate’s body and the wall to get at her. His eyes roll back when his fingers brush between her legs, the slide of his own cock as it slides into her dripping cunt almost too much for him.

“Come on, Kate,” he manages, his voice tight and rough at her ear, and he circles and flicks her clit roughly and thrusts as fast as he can, her pelvis colliding with the wall in counterpoint to the wet slap of his hips at her ass.

His cock is setting her on fire, this position allowing him to access every spot that sets her ablaze and it only takes a second for the addition of his fingers to throw her over the edge. Kate’s knee bucks and Castle pushes into her when she starts to slide down the wall. His reaction forces his him even farther into her and she groans, her voices matching his as he spills into her, completely immobile, preventing the both of them from collapsing to the floor.

They breathe harshly, both undone by the force of their combined release, and Kate revels in the feeling of him twitching inside her as he gives her the last of his come. Sliding his hand up to her knee, Castle guides Kate’s legs back down so that she rests on both legs, stable if a bit shaky.

Strong hands grip her hips, steadying her before he pulls out of her and steps back. Kate shivers when her body peels off of the tile, now slightly warmer from the heat of her body, and Castle directs them back into the warm spray of the shower. His hands glide up and down her body, tracing the path of the water droplets on her skin and she swats him away when he goes for her breasts.

His laugh bounces back at her off the tile and she rolls her eyes. Ass. He knows how sensitive she is after she comes and he _always_ tests her limits. This time, it’s she who reaches out to turn off the water. His arms never unwrap from her body and she walks them out of the shower, grumbles disgruntledly when he shuffles behind her, apparently unwilling to remove himself from her.

Once they’ve made it safely to the soft mat outside the shower stall, she pushes him off of her, mumbles something about _off_ and _personal space_ and he smiles, secretly loves when she’s like this. He once told her she got cute when she got mad, but not when she got mad at him and he’s come to learn that Kate Beckett is pretty damn cute even when he _is_ the focus of her anger.

She must have caught him smiling because a fluffy white towel collides with his face and a burst of laughter escapes him and he runs the towel over his hair before moving to quickly wipe the water from the rest of his body. As usual, he finishes before her and when he catches her gaze he smiles and leans in to press a soft kiss to her nose. When he pulls back, her eyes are narrowed suspiciously and he can’t help but laugh. She’s adorable.

“Don’t get cocky,” she warns as she finishes fastening the towel above her breasts. Hands land on her waist and Castle pulls her into him, wraps her in the circle of his arms even as hers stay stubbornly at her sides.

“Thought you liked it when I got…cocky,” he says and she can practically hear the quotations around the last word. He’s ridiculous, but fuck if she doesn’t love that about him. A smile breaks across her face against her will and she tries to bury it in the juncture of his neck, but he sees, she can tell by the way his chest shakes against her in silent laughter.

Soft fingers close around his ear and he doesn’t react quickly enough to avoid the sharp pinch she deposits there. He pouts dramatically when she pulls back to gauge his reaction and she soothes the skin with the slide of her thumb. Kate’s eyes track his, watches as his eyes grow heavy in response to her touch. Makes her think of smaller ears with softer skin, of babies whose eyes will slide shut at a mother’s touch.

When Castle opens his eyes, he can tell that she’s thinking, can always tell by the way the crease between her brows becomes slightly more pronounced when she’s lost in her own head, and he waits her out. When her eyes meet his again, he dips to press his smile to the wistful curve of her mouth. After one last soft kiss to her lower lip, he breaks away and rests his forehead to hers. With gentle hands, he cradles her face in his palms, lets the brush of his thumb along her cheekbone soothe their ragged breathing as they exist quietly in this moment. Together.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I know this took longer than I said, but thank you for sticking with me. Hope it was worth the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

They’re halfway through Forbidden Planet when a loud rumble of thunder rattles the windows and Kate pushes herself up from where she had been leaning against his chest. They spent the better part of the last two hours cuddled up on the couch in front of the TV and he immediately misses the warm blanket of her body. Castle loves their lazy afternoons together, rare as they are, and he grabs for her wrist, misses and gets a fistful of her sweater instead.

The pull of the collar at her throat makes her stumble back and a wry smile pulls at her lips when she sees the most put-upon pout adorning her husband’s face. Cool fingers lace together and Kate pries him off of her, reaches out to cup his jaw, thumb bushing over his lip and the stubble just above it.

“I’m thirsty. You want something?” she asks. He doesn’t answer right away, instead opting curl his fingers around her wrist, trace the delicate bones there. Holding her still, he places a series of kisses to the pad of her thumb and down the flesh of her palm before resting his lips against the pulse in her wrist.

“Water,” he murmurs. She turns to walk toward the kitchen, but his hand stays clasped around her wrist until the last possible moment, fingers sliding along hers before she’s finally out of reach. Low laughter accompanies the gentle shake of her head and he trails his gaze from her long brown locks down the length of her retreating body. He loves this look on her - he loves every look on her - but with her hair drying in its natural waves, her sweater draping just so down the length of her back and over the swell of her hips so perfectly shaped by the soft, black yoga pants, she looks carefree. Kate Beckett is a self-made woman and he wouldn’t dare take credit for who she is, who she has become, but he likes to think he’s had at least some small part in helping her achieve this level of ease, this calm serenity with which she exists in this space.

By the time she returns with their drinks, he’s fully engrossed in the film again and she smiles to herself at the look of rapt attention on his face. They’ve seen this movie together more times than she can count, which means that he’s seen it an ungodly amount of times. But that’s one of the things she loves about him, the way he approaches each experience with excitement and wonder regardless of whether it’s the first time or the fiftieth time.

A flash of heat rolls through her when she realizes it’s the same way that he attends to her. Their sex life is anything but vanilla, but they’ve been together long enough to expect some degree of normalcy, a kind of routine to creep in. But it hasn’t. Even on nights when they forego the acrobatics for a quiet event in the missionary position, he still manages to surprise her, always makes it good for her.

The ice clinks against the glass as she pushes a hand out towards him, but he doesn’t respond to the movement, probably doesn’t even notice that she’s there.

“Castle,” she says quietly, and his name falling from her lips pulls him out of the fantasy playing out on the screen in front of them. It’s a slow process though, he blinks up at her, and the glaze over his eyes slowly disappears as he takes the sweating glass from her hand. He doesn’t even take a sip, just sets the drink on the coffee table and with a fleeting smile of thanks, turns his attention back to the movie.

Kate wonders briefly if their children will be like this, so curious and so in tune with the world around them. She pictures a little boy with floppy hair and bright eyes who makes them watch the same movie over and over again for weeks on end (one that Castle was so excited to introduce him to) always pointing out new things, always asking more questions until one night they ‘accidentally’ lose the disc and have to pick another. She pictures a little girl with curly hair and wise eyes who talks less and sees more, who loves to watch the people and the city move around her, whose chubby hands cradle ladybugs from the playground like they’re the most amazing thing she’s ever seen.

She’s not sure how long she’s been standing there next to the couch lost in her fantasy, but she wants all of it and more. So badly.

She sets her glass a bit too roughly on the wooden coffee table and when she steps directly into Castle’s line of sight, his eyes snap to her face. He doesn’t seem annoyed - the arch of his brow speaks more to curiosity than anything else - but she doesn’t give him time to ask questions. She drops gracefully to rest on her haunches and her eyes flick pointedly from his own, down to the zipper of his pants, and back up again. His eyes go wide at the implication, and he sits up slightly, the arm that was supporting his head falling to lay along the back of the couch and the other pushing down into the pillows at his side.

“Kate, aren’t you-“

“Watch the movie, Rick,” she husks, holding his gaze as she drops fully to her knees and runs her hands up the length of his thighs. She leans forward to do so and he gets a nice view down her shirt as the front gapes open. He's been able to see the simple black bra through the cream color of her sweater all afternoon, but the soft swells of her breasts over the cups of the undergarment still captivate him.

She told him to watch the movie, but with Kate kneeling between his legs, there’s no contest. She wins every time. He couldn't break away from her gaze if he tried. To this day, he's still not quite sure how to define the color of her irises, but swirling with desire as they are now, they're nearly black.

The intent clear in her eyes and touch of her hands as she undoes his pants have him hardening already. She doesn't bother to try to divest him of his clothes, just opens the fly enough to get a hand through the slit in his boxers and pull him out. His abs tense when she strokes him firmly once from base to tip and he can just make out the scene on the TV behind her. Leslie Nielson's character is saying something about joining body and soul and he spares a moment to appreciate the humor in all of this, but everything goes silent when she takes him into her mouth.

He assumes she's going to tease him like he knows she loves to do, so his hips twitch in surprise when she takes _all_ of him. Her lips form a tight ring at his base and she doesn't move, just swallows around him and _shit_ , he so was not prepared for that.

He drops his hips back into the couch as far as they can go to get some relief because this is about to be over way too soon and he has a reputation to uphold, dammit, even if it is just for her. But she follows him and there's no escaping. Her forehead is pressed tightly to his lower abdomen so she can't see his expression, but the sounds he's making tell her just as well. This weekend was all about him taking her any way he wanted, but it's morphed into a give and take that's so true to _them_ and she couldn't ask for anything more. Doesn't hurt that she likes to have him at her mercy sometimes, too.

He fists his hands in the couch cushions instead of in her hair and lets her go. They’ve had each other so many times in the past two days that he is somewhat in control, but when she slides up the length of him to suck on the head of his dick and catches his eyes with hers once more, his hips start bucking in earnest.

“Kate.” Her name is a warning, but it’s unnecessary because she knows _exactly_ what she’s doing to him. She can feel it and see it in the tight clench of his thighs and the desperation in his face. Not to mention the spasming of his hips and the twitching of his length between her lips.

She pays special attention to the places she knows drive him crazy: the ridge on the underside, the skin just under the head, the sensitive slit at the tip. She affixes her lips once more and sucks hard, tongue sweeping along the rounded head in her mouth. His eyes are blazing and he won’t look away. She won’t back down, either and they’re staring at one another as she sucks on his dick and _fuck_. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but _shit_. So good.

With a wet pop, she finally releases him from her mouth, her desire to have him inside her finally winning out. She stands and pushes down her pants and underwear in one go, leans over to grab at his waistband to prompt him to do the same. He’s shimmying his hips to get his clothes off when she pulls of her shirt, pops the clasp on her bra and swats his hands away to pull at his clothing herself. She’s impatient now, just wants him naked and she roughly yanks his pants and boxers from where they’re caught at his feet.

Castle watches her hungrily, so turned on by the sight of her. When she’s desperate like this, God, she’s so fucking sexy that he wants nothing more than to let her have her way with him. While she untangles his pants from his right foot, he reaches behind his head to grab at the collar of his shirt. It’s halfway off when he feels her hands join his efforts and then the shirt is out of the way and she’s standing there, stark naked.

He doesn’t have time to ogle, though, because before he can even drop his shirt, she yanks it from his hands, pushes hard on his chest and he collides roughly with the back of the couch. All he can do is watch, eyes wide, trying to capture every detail and she climbs into his lap.

She doesn’t tease, just grabs him, aligns their bodies, and sinks down. Hard.

He groans at the feel of her around him, this heat somehow so different from that of her mouth. She’s moving like a woman possessed. Her eyes are darker than he thinks he’s ever seen and she draws first one knee up, then the other, until her feet are planted at his hips and her shins are pressed against the back of the couch.

He realizes that one of his arms is still draped along the back, the other on the pillows, and he moves to touch her, but she pushes harshly at his biceps, both of his arms smacking back into the cushions. She says nothing, doesn’t have to. Her nonverbal commands are enough and he sits back, fixated on her. The intensity in her face and body sends electricity crackling through his veins and he hears the storm outside mirroring their actions. First the rumble of thunder, then the flash of lightning.

Kate reaches out and grips the back of the couch tightly with both hands, pushes down on her feet, and rides.

There’s no climb, no build-up, just immediate and hard fucking. She bounces up and down on the length of his cock and his head falls back on a groan, fingers itching to reach out and touch her, but not daring to move.

Her hair sways and her breasts bounce heavily with her movement, nipples dragging against his chest, and she breathes jaggedly, but deeply and slowly, in time with the rough and frantic collision of their hips. He doesn’t know how she can be so composed when she’s tearing him apart so thoroughly, but the sight of her like this, so untamed, he’s going to fucking lose it soon.

“You like that, Castle?”

He can’t even answer, can only groan out an incoherent response. He knows she loves dirty talk, but he’s usually the one actually doing the talking. To be on the receiving end is just…so damn hot.

The rise and fall of her hips morphs into a circular grind and roll. She keeps up her frantic pace but the change in sensation makes his eyes roll back. When she speaks again, she’s closer to his ear, voice all smoke and gravel.

“You like the feeling of me around you? Like when _I_ fuck _you_?”

“Shit, Kate-“

“Watch. Watch me ride your cock.”

It takes every ounce of power her has to bring his head forward and look between their bodies and when he does he finds hooded eyes staring at him through dark lashes. She’s not nearly as composed as he thought she was. Her hairline is sweaty from exertion and her labored breathing matches his own.

“Touch me, Castle,” she grunts out, and he lifts his hands, cups her swaying breasts in his palms, flicks his thumbs over her nipples rapidly. Her head rolls back and he aches to put his mouth on the long arch of her neck. She bows her back into his hands and he rolls her nipples between his fingers, drags the edges of his nails along the front-sides.

She is a vision in front of him and suddenly, control isn’t an issue. He’s so far gone, too engrossed in what she’s doing to herself to spare a thought for what she’s doing to him. He gives himself over to her pleasure, watches as she chases her release.

“Oh, shit. _Yes_. Suck my tits. Use your mouth.”

He bends and latches on to one nipple, his opposite hand never releasing its counterpart and Kate groans lewdly. Her hips stutter before she picks up her earlier thrusting. She’s impaling herself on him. Every downward stroke is accompanied by a hard grind before she lifts back up and starts the process over again.

The movement jostles him a bit too much and he can’t track her with his mouth, goes back to pinching, rolling, scraping against her with his nails and fingers. Her body sways sharply to the right and he startles, goes to catch her, but before he can steady her, her left hand grabs tightly to the back of his neck and her right snakes between them to rub tight, fast circles against her clit.

She whines, high and needy in the back of her throat and his hips buck into her at the sound.

“No. Don’t come,” she pants out. Her words prompt another involuntary twitch of his hips and her eyes slide open to meet his.

“I mean it. I’m gonna, oh!” she groans as he scrapes his nails hard along the underside of her nipples. “Gonna come. Squeeze you tight with my pussy. But don’t fucking come, Castle. Don’t.”

Her legs start to tremble against his sides and she slows, sinks down completely and allows her hips to rock into him, buried to the hilt inside her. The new position has her seated more directly in front of him and the hand in a death grip on his neck slides around until his head is cradled at her elbow. They’re plastered together now, his hands at her breasts and the hand working furiously at her clit the only thing between them. Even with the power she’s exerting, there’s intimacy here. Their foreheads touch, noses aligned side to side, and their mouths are open against one another, gasping into each other. They don’t kiss, but their eyes hold, tongues occasionally meeting sloppily between them.

He can’t be very creative in this position, so he has to resort to pinching at her nipples. On a particularly rough twist of his fingers, she squeaks and her face contorts. She bucks into him roughly and her whole body stutters then seizes and she releases something between a groan and a growl. It’s long and deep and so sexy and she rolls her head back. The vision of her in his lap, sweaty, panting, and moaning makes him clench to keep himself in check.

Without warning, she unhooks her arm from around his neck and pushes off of him. The cool air meets her wetness that still coats him and he looks down, groans at the image of his still-hard cock covered in her come. When Castle looks up, her face is closer than he expected and she’s kissing him, all teasing nips and hot, dirty slides of her tongue. She goes to pull away, but he pushes up off the couch, chases her mouth.

They’re a tangle of limbs and tongues and he walks them backwards towards the bedroom. She grabs at him as they cross the threshold, strokes the length of his erection where it rests hot, heavy, and wet between them.

When they reach the bed, they break away from one another. The storm outside has quieted, only the soft patter of the rain audible inside the dark cavern of their bedroom. This time, there are no words. They move together, first her, then him as they crawl into the bed. When he settles in the cradle of her thighs, she smiles softly up at him, cradles his cheek, rough with stubble in her palm and pulls him down to her.

This kiss is so different from the earlier meeting of their mouths. It’s soft, but no less passionate. Castle trails his fingers along her sides, guiding her arms up to rest above her head around the fan of her hair. Their bodies are aligned in every way but one and as he laces his fingers through hers, he joins them once more.

Her eyes go wide, mouth open on a silent gasp when he pushes into her. They roll together slowly, bodies not rushing towards release but climbing higher still. The connection between them, both physical and emotional is always most intense like this, when she can see it in his eyes as he hovers over her. She lifts to get at his mouth, letting him know without words that this, what they have, it’s everything.

She finds her release just before he does, gripping his hands tightly, watching him watch her as she peaks and comes down. He buries his face in her neck, mouth open and wet at her collarbone as he stills inside her.

Later, as they lie together in the darkness, she studies his profile in the moonlight, traces the slope of his nose with soft pad of her finger. She stills when he turns to face her, caught up in the look in his eyes, in him. Always him.

“I love you.”

He whispers it to her so faintly that she barely catches it, even in the relative silence after the storm. But she does, she does catch it. With him, she thinks she always will.

She gives it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I'm sorry for the extreme delay in posting this chapter. Life was busy and when I had the opportunity to write, I just didn't feel like it.
> 
> Secondly, thank you very much to those of you who continually read and commented on this story. This was...quite the adventure for me. I was very nervous to write/post this and it was so lovely to have such positive feedback.
> 
> This is it for this story. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

She had planned to surprise him, to make it special and unique and something he would always remember. It's the main reason she snuck away to the second floor bath to take the test. But all of her plans go out the window when she sees the test turn positive right in her hand.

She honestly wasn’t sure what she would feel, how she would react. It’s the first test she’s taken since their trip to the Hamptons and she’s no spring chicken. She never thought she would get pregnant right away.

But she did. I’m pregnant plays on a loop in her mind against her heartbeat loud in her ears. She should put the test away, think of a way to tell him full grandeur and showmanship befitting the name Castle, give him a story to tell.  
 She grips the test tightly, looks at her reflection in the mirror. She’s a fairly even-keeled person, not necessarily someone who excites easily, but the sound of her heartbeat in her ears begs to differ. She tries to think through it, spends another half minute trying to convince herself to hide the test away, but she can't. Can't keep this to herself. He needs to know.

Now.

* * *

He's in his office, just finishing up some miscellaneous bill paying, when he hears a rumble from upstairs and then his wife's voice. He can't tell what she's saying, but her tone scares him. She sounds urgent.

"Rick!"

As soon as he realizes it's his name she's yelling, he's on his feet, pushing around his desk in an effort to get to her. They're in the loft and although he knows the likelihood of a near death experience occurring here are slim to none, his over active imagination has no problem supplying a plethora of worst case scenarios.

He doesn't realize he's made it to the bottom of the stairs until Kate crashes into him, practically throwing herself into his arms. They collide with a collective _oof_ and once he settles her onto her feet, he grips her upper arms, pushes her back to take stock of her appearance, looking for blood, broken bones, any indication that she might be hurt.

When he comes up empty, he finally turns his gaze on her face, and her expression perplexes him. She looks...well, he doesn't know what she looks like. Her eyes are wide, but her face is relaxed. She's unsmiling, but doesn't appear to be angry. He's so confused and he just needs to know.

"Kate, what is it? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

When she doesn't answer right away, his concern grows, but a slow, gentle smile curves at her mouth. He's more confused every second, and he seeks his answer in her eyes, slides his hands down her arms to slide his fingers into the cups of her palms.

His focus is broken when he runs into something in her left hand. He looks between them, pulls back just a little to see what she's got, and when she breaks away, lifts to hold the white stick between them, his breath leaves him in a huff.

A peel of laughter, soft and sweet, washes over him, but he doesn't look at her, can't look away from the pregnancy test. He manages to suck in enough air to get out one word.

"Kate." And, Jesus, he sounds like a teenager, but this is his wife and she might be-

"Rick." The sound of his name, low and intimate in her voice, is enough to pull him back to her. And when he's finally there, he sees it in her eyes, hardly breathes, has to be present in this moment.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

The second she says it, she forgets about plans, about extravagant tricks and drawn-out announcements. The look on her husband's face is so beautiful. She's told him before, and he brushed her off. Something about that being his line. But the light, the sheer amazement in every line, every pore- it's amazing. And she feels it reflected in her own beaming smile.

"Really?" The wonder in those two simple syllables, like a kid on Christmas morning, does her in, and she feels the pressure of tears behind her eyes. The warmth of his palm cradling her cheek infuses her skin and he brushes under her eye with his thumb, catches the wetness there before it even has a chance to escape.

"Really," she husks, leaning forward to capture his mouth in an exultant kiss. She's a bit too eager and their noses smash together, lips get caught between clashing teeth, and they both laugh into it. Strong, warm arms wrap around her and Kate drops the test in favor of winding her fingers through his hair. She feels his hands trail down her spine and squeaks in surprise when he grabs at her rear with both hands, fingers splayed wide.

Without breaking their kiss, Castle hoists her up and she wraps herself around him, locks her ankles behind him as he turns them in the direction of their bedroom. When he stumbles on the corner of the rug, Kate breaks away from his mouth, holds a but more tightly to him as she pulls back to meet his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asks, laughing at his wide eyed, open mouthed look of wonder.

"We're going to have a baby," he breathes, and she laughs, full and gorgeous, as he deposits her onto their bed.

Bracing his hands on either side of her head, Castle looks down at her, first into her eyes, then lower to the not-yet-swelling curve of her stomach. With gentle hands he reaches for him, cups his face in both of her palms and guides him to her lips, whispers into the air between them.

"Yeah, Rick. We're gonna have a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure I was going to add this. But I've found myself with quite a lot of unelected free-time recently, so here you are. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He wants her pregnant and he wants her pregnant right now. He fucks her morning, noon and night. Making her keep his cum in her over night. He showers with her in the morning and it starts all over again.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter work. Hope it's off to a good start.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
